The Past Is Called The Past For A Reason
by LopezPierce94
Summary: After running away to Lima to get away from the abuse shes been encountering, Brittany Pierce starts to build a new life for herself whilst keeping anyone from knowing her and her past. But when Santana is insistent on getting to know her, can she keep her walls up or will she finally learn to trust again? *Warning:Mentions of sexual abuse*
1. One

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee**

**Okay so this is something a little different. It does have mentions of abuse which you saw in the description so if that makes you uncomfortable to read or you just don't like the subject then I wouldn't suggest reading this story. I hope you like the story. Here's the first chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Travelling wasn't something Brittany had ever thought of doing. She had always planned to stay in Phoenix through high school and College then maybe think about moving after that to somewhere close by after meeting someone, but then again things change all the time. Her whole life had changed in the past two years and it was definitely not something she liked putting up with. You think she enjoyed hiding how she really felt around school? Hiding things from her friends just so they wouldn't feel sorry for her? No. Did she really want to be the person living with her stepdad instead of her own mother? No. She would have gone and lived with her father but he moved away a week before it all happened so that plan was gone before she could even think of it.<p>

Brittany was stood on the platform looking at the train with her backpack on one shoulder holding onto it. She looked over her shoulder and around her to make sure she wasn't being followed before walking up to the train stepping onto it. There weren't many people but that was a good thing. She didn't know if she could deal with other people right now. Travelling away from your home is something everyone has to do at some point, but she never anticipated on it being this soon. She took a seat at the back of the train sliding into the seat looking out of the window. She should feel relief as the train began to move but she didn't. She felt freer but also she felt fear. It wasn't an emotion she liked feeling but sometimes you can't do anything about it. Feeling scared is nothing anyone should feel, but it's the emotion everyone feels at one point or another.

How is it that one person could instil so much fear onto another? Brittany shook her head trying to rid the thoughts from her mind whilst opening her bag, taking out her drink and taking a sip. She let out a sigh. Was running really the answer here? Shouldn't she be back in Phoenix fighting everything that was going on? Her mother would want her to fight but her father on the other hand was just as bad. He ran when he saw the first sign of things getting hard which is why he moved away. He needed to get away and start new. That was his, what, fifth time? He'll most likely last there for a year at most before moving again so there was no way she could count on him. Luckily she had no siblings to worry about or she'd be back there fighting for them. It wasn't the end of the world that she was moving out of Phoenix. New could be good, right? New meant that she could start fresh without all of this worry and fear. She needed this.

Brittany looked away from the window noticing a man sitting not that far from her. He seemed to be watching her with great curiosity which, for some reason, intrigued her. He looked a bit older than her but she was not going to find out who he was no matter how curious she was. This new start was real which meant keeping to herself. She had to do that or else people could find out about her and opening up was not her forte. She couldn't; not after everything that had happened. She had to make sure _he _wouldn't find her. She had to stay hidden. She couldn't go back to...to _him. _Brittany had to force herself not to cry since she was in public. She would be stronger than this. She had to be strong. With that thought in mind and a quick glance down the train she took a jumper folding it up putting it under her head closing her eyes. She felt as though she hadn't slept in weeks. Brittany knew she deserved a quick nap without feeling scared to do so and it proved how tired she was since within a minute of having her eyes closed she fell asleep, hoping that whatever town was at the end of the line was far enough away from Phoenix for her to feel safe.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Santana awoke to the sound of a faint breeze and birds chirping from outside. She was used to waking up early due to the fact that she did it every morning before going to school. She had to so that she was able to keep herself fit to keep up with the Cheerios routine at school. Her coach, Sue Sylvester, wanted her team to be the best of the best which meant hours upon hours of practice. The problem was that she didn't think anyone was good enough because in her eyes, she was the best. She was the only one who could be the best which made it so hard for the rest of them to even be noticed by her. Being the Cheerio's Cheerleader Captain made it slightly easier to be liked by her but not much more. She was just not seen as a loser.

Getting out of bed she went to her closet and got her running gear out putting it on which, generally, only really consisted of some sweat pants and a t-shirt. After tying her trainers up she grabbed her iPod and headphones putting them on before walking downstairs and outside looking out onto the street. Santana smiled and turned her iPod on and began running hearing the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran. She loved the song so running to it wasn't that bad. The weather wasn't that bad generally that morning with it being a clear sky with a small breeze. There was nothing worse than going for a run with it raining or it being too hot. Getting home either sweating more than usual or being soaking wet wasn't something she enjoyed since it usually consisted having horrible hair that morning or taking an extra shower to get the sweat off of herself.

Running through the park Santana noticed that no one was about It was deadly quiet but that was a good thing since it meant no running around people or having others annoyed at you for running and getting in their way when actually its them getting in your way. As the song changed Santana hear the sound of the train coming up to the station. It wasn't like she knew the train times, like at all, but she knew that this particular train turned into the station at exactly 6:28 every morning. She only knew this by her running schedule and no one was usually on it anyway so it basically stops for no reason. Weird right? She was about to turn to run back home when she saw a girl getting off the train which caused her to stop running for a second to see who it was. She had blonde hair and most likely blue eyes, but that wasn't noticeable from where she was standing. The girl put the hood of her jacket up hiding her face and hair walking out of the station. She looked as though she was alone. Why would a girl at her age be travelling alone? Her parents would never let her go on a train alone without a friend at least.

Santana watched the girl for a minute or so until she knew that she had gone past creepy and needed to walk away so that's what she did. She took one last glance at the girl before turning in the opposite direction and running back home. Living in Lima didn't make her life very interested since basically everyone knew everyone. They were all quite close so whoever that girl was everyone would notice. They didn't have many new people arrive in this town so it was definitely going to be exciting finding out who this girl was. Well that depends if she would even let that happen because by watching her from afar it looked as though she didn't want anyone to know her. It was fine, of course, but that would make her an outsider for definite. Santana shook that thought out of her head as she ran up her drive to her house walking inside closing the door. She heard the chatter of her family in the kitchen whist she walked up to the door opening it. She saw her parents and brother sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning" Santana greeted walking up to the fridge getting a bottle of water out of it having some before walking to the table picking up a banana but not before ruffling her brother's hair. He was six years younger making him ten. He went to the local elementary school but he was moving up to middle school in September. He was excited.

"Tana, not my hair!" He whined pushing her hands away making his hair tidy again. "I tell you every day not to mess with my hair!"

Her father, Antonio, chuckled taking a sip of his coffee. "You are as bad as your mother Jonah."

"Excuse you. I'll have you know it takes time to make my hair look this good. I don't wake up like this." Her mother, Maribel, said hitting him on the arm.

"Oh I know honey since I wake up next to you." Antonio teased with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable." Maribel said rolling her eyes before turning to her eldest child with a smile. "How was your run sweetheart?"

Santana nodded her head. "It was good. Actually I have a question. Are we expecting anyone to be moving into Lima? I thought you two might know."

Antonio and Maribel looked at one another as though one of them would know the answer but neither of them had heard about a new person joining the town. Antonio worked as a Neurosurgeon up at Lima General so throughout the hospital he heard a few things but he hadn't heard anything about someone new coming to the town. It's something someone usually knew since they would usually visit a house so someone would them figure it out but not this time. Nothing had been said at all. Maribel, on the other hand, had a lot of friends around the town so usually if someone found out something, she'd be the first to know but nothing had been said. It was strange.

"I haven't heard about anything." Antonio said looking up at his daughter. "Have you heard something?"

"No, it's just that whilst I was running I saw this girl get off the train so I thought maybe she was new." Santana stated before shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe she's just visiting family."

"Could be. I'll listen out for anything and let you know." Antonio told his daughter before standing up and putting his blazer on. "I do have to get going now though so I'll see you later." Antonio added before leaning down kissing his wife and children and walking out of the house.

Santana watched her father go out the door then walked up to the door to go upstairs. "I'm just going to get ready for school."

"Okay dear." Maribel said with a smile. "Jonah, eat your breakfast up. You're not leaving the table until you finish your toast."

Santana shook her head in amusement before walking up the stairs to get ready. She had a bit of time before she had to set off so Santana thought that she might as well make the most of it and look her best. Who knows? She could meet a girl she wants to be with. Okay so the school doesn't know that she was gay but they didn't need to. She had her reputation and if they didn't know who she actually was, the better school will be for her. Sometimes keeping things to yourself is the best thing to do to be happy. Santana walked into her room and got on with getting ready for school. It wasn't long until she had to pick her best friend Quinn up and she didn't plan on being late.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the town Brittany couldn't help but notice how compact it all seemed. There weren't very many houses that weren't connected to another one which was definitely different from where she lives, well, used to live now. She had no idea what she was going to do with herself. She had already had a number of calls which she ignored. Some from friends and some from the person she ran away from. She had no intention of talking to him and she couldn't risk telling her friends in case he found them and threatened them or something. She cared too much about her friends for that. That was the problem with the entire situation. She cared too much which is what caused her to keep her mouth shut. She kept her mouth shut for her mom so she didn't upset her and now look at the consequences. She had to run away to get away from the person who had been hurting her for so long. She just couldn't take it anymore and now she couldn't even go and visit her mother. She had told the hospital before she left though to contact her if anything happens which, hopefully, won't happen.

Since it was coming up to spring now it was getting warmer which would definitely benefit her. All that Brittany had on her currently was a few clothes, her phone along with a few personal possessions which she didn't want anyone touching such as her diary and a photo of her family before her parents separated. She loved it since it was a picture of her and her parents. She didn't have any siblings but she remembers her mom telling her she wanted more kids. She has a new husband now and they had talked about it but she didn't think it was a good idea. She never liked her husband but she kept quiet because her mom was happy and all she wants is for her to be happy. She sighed at the thought and continued walking down the street to find some shelter. It looked like it was about to rain and she didn't exactly want to get her clothes wet since she hardly had any as it is so she looked around to see if there was any shelter she could get under.

Brittany turned a corner and noticed a building upon the horizon. She walked towards it tightening the grip she had on her bag strap and noticed as she got closer it was a school; quite a good school by the looks of the field that was in view. She noticed how the grass actually looked green and they had a football field along with bleachers. Definitely better than the school she attended anyway. Brittany looked up and sighed when she realized the fence was too high to climb.

"Damn it." She mumbled then went to turn around until she spotted a tree in the parking lot. Well it wasn't anything like they have in the school but it'd have to do.

The blonde walked over to the tree and put her backpack fully on her back before climbing up settling herself on a branch. She didn't want anyone who walked in to see her and since the leaves were green she wouldn't be able to be seen and she'd be safely hidden. She felt her phone vibrate and saw her step-father was phoning her. She felt her heart jump like she always did when he called her or was close by. She shook her head and put her phone in her bag looking out onto the school. There were a few cars in the parking lot which she assumed were teachers or something along the lines of that. It was too early for students to be arriving anyway. Brittany put her hand in her bag getting out a banana she took from the house before leaving taking a bite of it. She didn't have a lot of money so wasting food that she had brought with her was not a good idea. She probably had around $50 give or take which was not a lot when you think about it.

Brittany sighed and leaned her head back against the tree trunk looking up to the sky. How did things get this bad? She heard a car pull up and looked down to see someone who looked like a teacher. She watched as the man got his bag out of the car and walked towards the school. Brittany moved her foot slightly and before she could stop it, her bag fell to the floor with a thud. The man looked at the tree and walked towards the backpack that had fallen out of the tree. He picked it up off of the floor looking up to see her. She didn't say anything, just looked at him, when he gave her a gentle smile.

"This must be yours I presume?" He asked holding her bag in which she nodded in response climbing down taking it from him.

"Thanks." She mutters quietly putting her bag back on her back to climb back up.

The man looked at the girl in front of him. "Hey, do you go here? My name is Mr Schue, I'm a teacher here."

She glances back looking at the man before shaking her head. "No I don't. I...err...kind of just moved here."

"Oh so you're the new girl, huh? Must be scary, right?" He asks with a smile to his face.

Brittany nods her head feeling a little uneasy around the man. "Yeah it is scary. Don't let me keep you, sir. I'm sure you have much better things to do than talk to me."

Mr Schue chuckles. "Oh I assure you I don't but I understand. I'm a stranger and you don't like that so I'll let you go. If you're new you should talk to your parents about coming here. We have a fantastic education curriculum along with performing arts, which I'm in charge of, and Cheerleading. You should think about it."

Brittany nods her head which seems to please the man since he gives her a wave goodbye before walking into the school. She watches then climbs back up the tree hanging her bag on a strong branch so it won't fall down like it did just then. Maybe joining a school wouldn't be the end of the world. God knows it'll be safer than staying out on the streets all the time. Heck she didn't even have any money for a place to spend the night. Sighing she went back to looking up at the ceiling trying to think of a way she could live here without being in danger of being found. Maybe this school would be her only option right now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Santana walked up to Quinn's house texting the blonde to let her know she was outside. She wasn't a fan of her parents with them being all religious and catholic so it made her feel uncomfortable, what with her being gay and everything. She took out her mirror to check her make up when Quinn exited her house walking towards her putting her bag on her shoulder. She put the mirror back in her bag and walked alongside the blonde towards school. Luckily they didn't have any Cheerleading practice since Santana had things on her mind that didn't consist of Coach Sylvester telling her what moves she needs to be doing. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Quinn's voice.

"San? You alright?"

She glanced towards her best friend nodding her head. "Fine thanks. Just thinking that's all. How's it going with Hudson?"

Quinn sighed shaking her head in response. "Awful. I don't see why he wouldn't want to be with me. I mean look at me! I'm hot _and_ a cheerleader. What more could he want?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "No clue. I don't understand guys sometimes. Maybe you could go after Puckerman instead. I hear he likes you."

"Yeah so he can have sex with me. I want more than just a quickie." Quinn said sighing. "I just want someone to love me. Don't you?"

Santana nodded her head in response. Yes of course that was what she wanted but at the moment it wasn't exactly realistic. Lima was just one of those places that was judgmental and if one person found out about her sexuality then everyone would know. She wasn't about to let that happen but then again she wasn't going to pretend to be someone she's not. She tried that last year and just hated it so she gave up. She wasn't going to make herself unhappy just to please everyone else. Why should she? It's her life, not theirs.

"I do but right now I'm trying to focus on my school work so I don't think a relationship is in the works for me right now."

"You really should get a boyfriend." Quinn said looking at the Latina. "You haven't had one since last year."

"Your point?" Santana asks with a bored expression.

"My point is that people will think you're not into guys at all. I'm just saying that-" Quinn goes n to explain when Santana cuts her off.

"How about you mind your own damn business?" She snaps looking at the blonde with a piercing glare. "Who I date is none of your concern, so just shut up and leave it at that!"

Quinn sighs but nods her head anyway. Santana always did this whenever she questioned her dating life which was odd but she couldn't talk to her about it since she always snapped at her. What else could she do really? She just wanted to protect her friend. People had already come up to her asking if Santana was gay or not and what exactly could she say to that? She didn't think she was and she always responded with telling them that she was straight but still. She can't pull it off forever.

Santana sighed walking into school turning to Quinn. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on right now."

"I understand no worries. You know I'm here for you if you need me, right?" Quinn asked hesitantly putting a hand on her friend's arm "You're my best friend and I want to be here for you if you'll let me."

"I know but I'm okay. Let's just get into school. I want this day to be over and it's not even begun yet." Santana sighed walking up to the school.

But what she didn't know was that she had caught the attention of a certain blonde sitting high up in a tree in the parking lot watching her with interest. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Thanks to all of you who are following, favourite this story and have reviewed. I appreciate it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the first one! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>How can one girl look so beautiful? Brittany was sitting up looking at the entrance the girl had just walked into and couldn't get the image of her out of her head. She had been wearing a cheerleading outfit, which did wonders for her body, and had what looked like was caramel skin tone. She was clearly a Latina or something along those lines with the way she looked. Her hair had been in a high pony, which was most likely due to the cheerleading, and her legs were just another story. Just thinking about her definitely gave her something else to think about. Not that anything would happen between them but there was no harm in looking. It wasn't illegal or anything so she should be okay, it might just seem creepy. Brittany kept her eyes on the entrance for a while longer then shook her head to get the thought of the girl out of her head. She couldn't be thinking about her and torturing herself since it would never happen anyway. Someone like that would never be interested in a girl as broken as her.<p>

She wasn't always like this though. She used to be a happy person who believed in all sorts, such as Santa, but now she doesn't even dare. As her step-father always told her, 'don't be so gullible and grow up'. After hearing that so much she just ended up believing him and stopped believing in, well, everything else. Why should she if he says it's just her being stupid? She hated that word now and anyone who ever told her that she was would regret it. There was one good thing about having someone tear you down so much, as hard to believe as it may be, it makes you stand up for yourself more. By someone constantly tearing you down you make it your life's mission to prove them wrong. Brittany's life was so much better without him in it but she didn't have a choice. Her mother married him which meant she was stuck with him, as family mainly. She hated his guts and she was pretty sure he hated hers too. Wait, take that back, she _knows _he hates her just as much as she hates him. There was no doubt about it. Brittany remembers the first time she met the man when her mother introduced him to her.

**- 2010 -**

_Brittany had just finished school and she couldn't wait to get home and just spend some quality time with her mother. She was close to her more than anyone since it had always just been the both of them and she didn't want anyone else involved. Yes she had plenty of friends at school and around the neighborhood too but she liked just spending time with her mom occasionally. They usually did something like going to the movies or go for a meal together so they could talk which was always nice. She liked it because not many people that she knew of had that type of bond with their mothers. They spent more time out of the house than in which seemed absurd to her but that was just her opinion. Her friends on the other hand didn't get how she was so close to her and how she was okay with her dad living somewhere else. It didn't bother her, at all as a matter of fact. She was used to it. _

_Brittany walked into the house throwing her bag down on the couch and was about to call out to her mom when she heard giggling and a deep voice which was definitely not her mothers. She followed the voice and the giggling to the kitchen where she saw her mother with a man. Who was this man exactly? She hadn't been told about her dating again so who exactly was he? She frowned at him when her mom took notice and saw her standing in the doorway. _

"_Brittany, honey, you're home."_

_She nodded her head taking her eyes away from the man sat next to her. "It's 4:30. I always come home at that time."_

_She watched as her mom looked at the clock on the wall then looked back at the man who seemed to be giving her a look that made her incredibly uncomfortable. It was as though he was giving her the stare down and she definitely felt very exposed right now which made her want to just leave the room but she couldn't without it looking suspicious. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Brittany I've been preoccupied with speaking with Jason." She said with an apologetic smile. "He's someone I met at work and we decided to come back here and get to know each other. Jason, this is my daughter Brittany."_

_Brittany noticed that he seemed to change his tone with her mother watching him. She would definitely have to be weary of him in the future. "It's very nice to meet you Brittany. I hope you don't mind me keeping your mother occupied for a little while."_

_She just wanted to hit him and tell him to stay away from her but she couldn't. Her mom looked happy for once and she wasn't going to take that away from her. She hadn't been happy for a long time since her father left so she had to give this guy a chance, no matter how uncomfortable she felt around him. Brittany shook her head forcing a smile onto her face. _

"_No I don't mind. She's all yours. I have homework to do anyway." She lied walking back towards the door. _

"_Honey what about spending some time down here for a bit?" Her mother asked before she opened the door. "It's not like you to do your homework straight away"_

"_It's alright mom you spend time with Jason and I'll see you later."_

_Before her mother could get a word in she walked upstairs and ran up the stairs away from the man downstairs. She got into her room closing the door leaning her head against it feeling a sense of safety hidden away. She didn't have him watching her but one thing was for sure. She had to make sure her mother didn't fall for this man. She loved her mom and wanted her happy but she liked to feel safe too. She needed to feel safe within her own house and right now with him here, she didn't. Now just to figure out how to do this without hurting her mom. Brittany spotted the paper on her desk and walked over to it sitting down at her desk picking up a crayon and started to think of some ideas. _

**- 2014 -**

Ever since that day things turned out from bad to worse and now look at her. Running away from home and moving to another town far away from there. She still wasn't technically safe here but she was a lot better off than back at her house. But she shouldn't be thinking on the past when she had the possibility of having a good life here. What her next action was going to be was beyond her at the moment but she'd think of something which didn't include sitting in a tree watching over the students that went in and out of the school. Well she saw a few teachers too...and now she seemed like a stalker. She wasn't well known around the town so someone seeing her that didn't know her wasn't going to help things. She didn't want to be seen as weird or anything like that. She wanted to be accepted for who she was and there was no way she was going to let anyone know about...well that didn't matter. It was in her past now and she wanted to keep it that way. Brittany didn't think there would be anyone here she could open up to anyway.

She leant her back against the trunk of the tree opening her backpack taking out the family picture she had stored in there. Looking at it now she looked happy and so did the both of them, but that didn't last forever like it's meant to. Her parents ended up not staying together which meant the both of them would be finding new partner's which they did. Well her mother before her father but still. Her father lived in Phoenix now with his girlfriend so she never got to see him. She hadn't even met his girlfriend which proved how much she saw the man. She obviously cared but not as much as she probably should about not seeing him. She sighed and put the picture away again. She couldn't help but wonder about what happened in the school and even though she didn't want to think about it, what was happening with that girl she saw. She was a cheerleader by the looks of her uniform so her day had to have something exciting involved, right?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Being head cheerleader wasn't always as cracked up to be as it may seem. Santana had to think about her appearance constantly, had to keep up her reputation all the time as well as keeping up with her classes to make sure she was getting good grades. Her parents had gotten good grades in school too since her father was a Neurosurgeon and her mother was a nurse which meant that they would have both had to work hard. She didn't particularly want to follow in their footsteps but she wanted to have good grades so that when she decided what she wanted to do, she'd have the grades to do it. She also needed good grades to stay on the Cheerios due to it being an extracurricular and her coach only wanted the best on her squad. The co-captain was her friend Quinn Fabray. They had been friends since freshman year when they met in homeroom. She was the one who convinced her to try out for the Cheerios cheerleading team since it was one of the best in the state. She now knew why it was the best; all Cheerleaders were pushed beyond what they were capable of. She definitely felt it.

One thing that Santana was grateful for was Glee Club. She would never admit this to anyone, but it was actually the best part of her day. Ever since she was a little girl she had always loved performing and singing. She remembers when she got a karaoke for Christmas and all she did for the rest of the day was sing and perform for the family they had over that day. But even though she still loved to sing and dance whilst growing up, she had other commitments but Glee allowed her to do what she loved without judgement. Funnily enough even Quinn was part of it, but Santana knew she was only there because the coach had forced her to since she wanted someone to keep an eye on her. It was stupid frankly but she didn't argue and anyway Finn was part of Glee too and she liked him but the problem was he liked Rachel but she was too into being a diva or whatever to care about that which she was surprised at since Santana thought Rachel liked the lad. She was wrong clearly but then again the way she looked at him told a different story.

"What you thinking about?" Mercedes whispered in her ear which made her jump slightly. She forgot she was in Glee at the moment and got lost in her own thoughts.

"Berry liking lumps the clown with two left feet."

"Santana you can't say that!" Mercedes said and laughed shaking her head. "Finn ain't that bad."

"Isn't that bad? Have you _seen _his dancing? A drunken dog could dance better than him!"

"I can hear you, you know." Finn grumbles glancing over to them. "If you're gonna talk about someone then at least be quiet so they can't hear you."

Santana laughed glancing at him. "_You _shouldn't be listening in on our conversation Hudson. I know your life is boring as hell and you hardly have any friends but that don't give you the right to listen in mine. No me gusta!"

"But-"

"Now turn your fat head around and stop talking to me. It's actually exhausting to look at you right now." Santana exaggerated rolling her eyes turning around looking at her nails. Mercedes just looked at the girl and burst out laughing.

"You are horrible!"

Santana shrugged then smirked. "But I look good doing it."

Their teacher, Mr Schue who ran the Glee Club, walked in and everyone quietened down as he started to talk about their assignment for the week. She had no choice but to act like a bitch in school to keep up appearances but generally at home she was a completely different person. She liked being different away from the pressure and stress that she had at school. She could be, well, herself and she liked that. She didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't which included not being defensive all the time. She pretended not to care whilst Mr Schue talked when in actual fact she was excited about singing. Just she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Okay I want you all to think about your dreams for this assignment and I want you all to perform something about what you are passionate about. I want you all to open up a little this week. Dig deep."Mr Schue explained giving a small smile to everyone. "Yes Puckerman everyone has to participate."

Before anyone could say another word the bell went off signifying the end of the club so everyone stood up making their way out of the room. Santana put her bag on her shoulder walking out along with everyone else. She was about to walk to class when she realized she had forgotten to pick up her Math book earlier which meant walking home to pick it up. She sighed and walked out toward the car park to walk home when she saw someone in the distance leaning against a tree with her backpack on the ground beside her feet. She didn't know why but her feet seemed to be leading her in that direction towards her instead of where she was supposed to be doing. Damn, what was she doing? Before she knew it she was standing in front of the girl, which Santana knew was the girl from earlier on. Why was she at the school exactly when she doesn't even attend? She looked at her for a few seconds before she shook her head looking away not wanting to seem creepy even though she was being like that now. She heard the girl chuckle in front of her.

"Are you standing here in front of me for fun?" Brittany asked amused folding her arms trying to keep her heart rate down, which had started to race since she had noticed the girl walking towards her moments ago. "I mean don't get me wrong it's nice to see a new person, but I'm sure you have something more interesting to do with your time than stand there like a lemon."

Her voice made Santana raise her head. She noticed how her hair did look quite messy but in a sexy kind of way. Not that she thought she was...but yeah. She was wearing what looked like a casual jacket along with a pair of jeans and black converses. Santana wasn't sure where she came from but wherever she did come from, it seemed like a while away since she blonde looked quite tired. She was quite observant and she noticed the bags under her eyes; overall though she did look good, especially her legs. She shook her head shaking the thoughts of the blonde in front of her out of her head. Not the time Santana.

"Sorry I just...I saw you and I haven't seen you around before" Santana said with a curious look. "Who are you exactly? Not to be rude or anything."

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce. I just moved here."

"Oh yeah? Where from?"

Brittany looked at the girl curiously this time. "Does that matter? I mean I don't even know you, no offense."

"I guess not." Santana responded shrugging her shoulders gripping the strap on her bag. "Got nothing else to do but to hang outside a school? Not got unpacking to do?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nah travelled light and I was just looking around and I ended up here. Anyway don't let me keep you, you seemed to be going somewhere before you stopped and noticed me."

"I wasn't doing anything interesting. I just forgot my Math book at home but now you mention it I should probably get going." Santana agreed nodding her head taking a step back but not before giving the blonde a smile. "Will I see you around here soon?"

"Maybe. Don't get your hopes up though." Brittany replied leaning back against the tree then allowed a smile to appear on her face. She couldn't help herself.

Santana nodded her head backing away letting her eyes glance over her whispering a 'bye' and walking through the car park towards the school gate. She was going to make her way home when she heard the bell signifying the start of lesson. Sighing she realized she'd have to make do without her notebook and made her way inside but before she did she glanced over at the blonde who was making her way up the tree to sit in it. She couldn't help but smile before walking inside and to her classroom. She mumbled a sorry to her teacher before sitting down at her seat.

"Where were you?" Quinn asked making her jump in surprise. She forgot Quinn was in the same class as her. "It's not like you to be late."

"I know but I was about to make my way home to grab my Math book but it was too late and the bell went off. Mind me borrowing some paper?"

Quinn gave Santana a curious look before nodding her head ripping some paper out of her book handing them to Santana. Santana thanked the blonde and got her pencil case out starting to write out the equations on the board trying to forget about the conversation she had with the blonde outside earlier. Why was the blonde outside the school when she could be at home unpacking or being with her parents? Santana tried ignoring the thoughts and questions in her head and got on with the work the teacher had set. She could wonder about her in her free time but not now. Now was definitely not a good time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany kept looking at the school all afternoon trying to figure out if it was a good idea to try and get a place at the school. She would have no parents for the school to talk to and it wasn't like you can just call someone to pretend to be your parents or ask people off the street. It would be a bit of an odd request to ask a couple of people to pretend to be your parents when they don't know you. She had one family member in the town but she didn't know exactly how she could approach them since her grandmother passed away a couple of years ago and it wasn't like she went to her funeral either because, funnily enough, she hadn't been allowed, which is definitely weird just thinking of it. She didn't know what she would say to her grandpa about why she wasn't there. It wasn't long after her mother got into a coma that they passed away but that was another story completely. Brittany thought about it and she knew she would be safer if she was in school during the day instead of out on the streets but that did mean attending school. She wouldn't know anyone but she would get to see the brunette more. Now Brittany thought about it she never got the girl's name so next time she would have to do that.

After sitting in the tree for a while she decided to get down whilst no one was around and walk away from the school to look around the town. She would be living here for a while so she needed to know where things were. She had no money hardly so she would have to seriously preserve the money she had so it wasn't going to waste. She knew she would have to get some food at some point though so looking for a shop wouldn't hurt. Brittany turned the corner and noticed a small food corner shop so she walked up to it and inside. It wasn't very big at all, maybe about the size of a movie theater screen, but it had food and that's all she came in for since her stomach was starting to rumble. She walked around and decided on picking up an apple, a bag of chips and a smoothie for her to drink. She walked up to the till putting everything onto the counter getting her money out. She felt eyes on her and raised her head to see the woman on the till looking at her with a smile.

"Can I help you?" Brittany asked frowning at her not enjoying someone staring at her. She's never enjoyed it, not even when her girlfriend at the time did it last year.

"Sorry, I've just not seen you around dear, forgive me." She apologized with a smile scanning her items. "We don't get new people around here usually without someone finding out who they are. I've not heard about you."

"Well I don't intend to let anyone know me so don't worry I won't be a bother." Brittany responded putting her money on the counter, taking her items and shoving them in her bag. "Keep the change."

Brittany walked out before the woman could say another word back onto the street. She took the chips out of her bag and opened them whilst walking back towards the school looking at the building. There were pro's and con's as to why she should or shouldn't go there but the main reason she really wanted to listen to was the fact that she had to be safe. She couldn't be out on the street all the time and she knew that she had to get an education. That was one thing she knew her mom would want, for her to be in education and get a good job afterwards and not be a low life as she called them. It was what her father was and she didn't intend on being the same. She was going to be different and she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to be just yet but if she wanted to be anything then she needed the school.

Brittany put the empty chip packet in the trash making the decision and walked up to the school walking inside. The hallways were empty luckily so no one would see her and ask questions. She didn't need that. Brittany walked around until she saw an office which looked like somewhere the Principal of the school would have. She knocked on the door and a woman on the inside looked up and smiled walking up the the door which she could see since it was glass all around, and opened the door. The woman let her step inside then closed the door behind her.

"Hello, what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be in class?" The woman asked. Brittany couldn't help but notice how clean it was in the office. It was as though no one even worked in there and, if she was being honest, it made her a little uncomfortable.

"I don't actually go here. I was looking for the Principal's office. I...I kind of just moved to Lima and I wanted to...you know...apply or whatever." Brittany mumbled standing uncomfortably in front of her desk looking at the floor.

The woman looked at the blonde in front of her before moving towards her putting a hand on her arm giving her a warm smile. "How about I take you there so you can talk to him?"

Brittany nods her head and allows herself to be led by this woman out of the room and down the corridor. She had no idea what was going to happen or if he would even be allowed to join the school but there was no harm in trying right? She still had to figure out how she was going to join a school with no parents but she would figure it out. It would definitely not be the first time she had to lie about something but this was a huge lie so it could either go good or bad depending on her luck. The woman stopped in front of another room with glass around it which had a woman typing at a desk. Seriously, what was with important offices being able to be seen? Anyone could see who was being sent to the Principal's office which was hardly fair. Brittany turned her head giving the woman a small smile

"Thanks."

The woman smiled back. "No problem. My name is Miss Pilsbury and I'm the guidance councillor at the school, so if you need anything when you join us let me know. You know where my office is." Miss Pilsbury said before walking away down the corridor. Wait, how did she-?

"How do you know I'll be accepted?" Brittany called down to her questioning her answer with a frown. "I could be rejected."

Miss Pilsbury gave Brittany a warm smile as she turned back to face her. "You'll be accepted. Good luck."

With that answering lingering, the woman disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Brittany had a questionable look on her face wondering how she knew but she decided to shake that thought out of her mind and enter the office. She had to try so this was the first step in doing that. She was doing this to be safe after all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As meetings go Brittany's didn't turn out too bad. It did take a while to convince him that she wanted to be at the school and why she hadn't filled out an application. She had offered to but the Principal, which she found out was called Principal Figgins, told her it didn't matter and that it could be sorted electronically. She had filled out an online application but she was told that she had to bring in her grandpa on her first day so they knew she was living with him. Yes she had lied about who she was living with since she hadn't exactly planned on going to see him but now she would have to so she could get into the school. He was her only hope which meant that she would have to go and see him. He wasn't far away from the school so she could just pop in but what would she say to him? '_Sorry I wasn't at grandma's funeral but I wasn't allowed_?' How would that look exactly? God it sounded stupid just thinking of that. He would probably hate her or think she was lying.

Brittany sighed and walked through the street stopping in front of his house looking up at the building. It hadn't changed one bit but she wasn't surprised. Her grandparents had always been so in love with one another that her grandpa let her decorate it with the exception of having a few places in the house as his own. She apparently accepted that and went on to decorate the place but Brittany always loved it. It was homey which was why she always loved going there for Christmas and birthdays but she hadn't been in a while now. She hadn't been able to. Taking a deep breath Brittany allowed her feet to move towards the front door. Fear started to escalate through her body when she stopped in front of it knowing who was on the other side. Was he going to hate her? Would he hit her? Would he close the door in front of her face? She didn't know, but she knew she needed this man. Heck, she wanted her grandpa back in her life again. She _needed _him right now and not just for the application either.

Brittany was about to knock on the door when she felt guilt rush through her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just expect him to be there for her when she wasn't for him. That was not the person she wanted to be. She looked down at her feet and noticed at the mess she was in. Things weren't supposed to get this hard but what could she do now? She looked up at the sky and sighed backing away from the building and walking away. She heard giggling in the distance and noticed the brunette she met earlier. She hid behind the nearest tree and watched her from afar. She didn't want to stop her time with her friends since she knew that if she saw her she'd most likely walk towards her asking questions and neither of them needed that. Brittany watched until the group went around the corner allowing Brittany to breathe a sigh of relief. School must be over now which meant she would have the chance to find somewhere to stay.

The blonde walked towards the school once more but didn't stop at the tree. She walked further into the car park and around a corner when she noticed the field. It was empty luckily which meant no one would be able to see her. She looked around and noticed the bleachers and the space underneath them which gave Brittany an idea. She walked underneath them and into a corner where she knew she couldn't be seen and sat down on the ground. Not the best place to spend the night but at least she was covered and no one would see her. Well, no one would see her from afar. She took a look around and ran her fingers through her hair. It was better than being out in public on the streets where someone could see her in plain daylight. Brittany sighed and laid down putting her bag underneath her head looking up at the bottom of the bleachers. Well it was no house that's for sure, but she didn't need someone pitying her. She could take care of herself even if that meant not being in a warm house. She folded her arms and closed her eyes. She knew she had to try and talk to her grandfather tomorrow even if it meant he hated her. She needed him right now and with that thought in mind, she fell asleep.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and are following this story. I hope you like the story! Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Birds chirping were the first thing Brittany heard when she woke up the next morning. It was still quite early which was lucky since she didn't want to be seen by any staff or students, especially Santana. She got her phone out and saw it was 6:20am which, in her opinion, was way too early but she had to get up. Brittany stood up stretching the stiffness out of her muscles and bent down picking her bag up and put it on her shoulder. Walking towards the field she ducked behind one of the stands to make sure no one was around before walking out onto the field towards the car park and out of the school. No one was usually at school at this time anyway which meant there wasn't any chance, in her opinion, on someone seeing her. She walked away from the school and down the street she walked down the day before. She was going to stop at the shop but decided against it when she thought about money. She shook her head after seeing the shop and kept on walking ahead. She knew talking to her grandpa was a must but at the moment she wasn't sure how it would even go. How would you welcome a family member into your home who hadn't spoken to you in years? Would you just allow them into your life as though nothing happened? No, you'd question it and Brittany knew she wouldn't be able to answer any of the questions she asked since she was told not to say anything.<p>

Before her mother's accident Brittany remembers being able to talk to her grandparents over the phone since they wasn't able to go to Lima when they pleased. Since her mother had a demanding job, what with being a lawyer and everything, they never got time to visit family often. It sucked but Brittany understood since she at least got to see her when she finished school. It was something she remembers her mom saying when she began high school and she was glad she was able to keep that up and get home before she finished school. She was always grateful to her being able to think of her before work. It was something she always admired in her and hoped she could be the same with her kids, well, when she finally got round to having them. She just hadn't met the right person but she had time yet.

She was now stood in front of her grandpa's house and she definitely felt the fear building up yet again. She wanted peace between them and to just forget about the whole not talking scenario that had been happening since it wasn't even her fault, but if he asked she couldn't exactly tell him something she'd been forbidden to say. Especially if the said person found out which would mean her getting punished, and she had to admit, she was going to try and stay clear of the whole 'punishment' if she could help it. It was also quite early but she knew her grandpa was probably up because she heard that since her grandma died he hadn't slept well which was understandable. She glanced around and noticed how dead it was at this time of the morning apart from a few cars passing by, which were most likely being used by people who were on their way to work. Brittany shook her head and knew she was just finding excuses to not go up to the house which wasn't right. She couldn't be afraid forever and now was definitely a time she had to face her fears. She had run away once and she didn't want to do that again. So with that thought in mind Brittany took a deep breath and walked up to her grandpa's house until she was on the porch and with a short hesitation, she knocked on the door a few times before taking a step back putting her hands in her pockets nervously.

After a few moments the door opened and an elderly man stood there and Brittany couldn't help but notice how he hadn't changed one bit. He was wearing his favorite blue dressing gown which she had given him a few years ago. She remembers him telling her how he loved it and he would make good use of it so to see he was still wearing it was just, well, it made her smile. He was also wearing a pair of pajamas and his favorite slippers. His blue eyes looked over at her and they shone when he realized exactly who it was. Brittany felt her nerves go away as soon as the man smiled at her.

"Brittany! It's so good to see you!" He says giving her a warm smile opening the door and motioning his hand inside. "Please, come in"

She nodded her head and walked into the house passed her grandpa. She saw how his house was exactly how she remembered it with pictures of her family and how he still had pictures around of him and his wife. The furniture hadn't changed and he still had the old television which reminded her how her mother had wanted him to change it to a newer model. Her grandpa, however, had told her how he was an old man and preferred the model he had currently and didn't need a new television when his worked perfectly fine.

Brittany was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door close behind her and her grandpa moved towards the kitchen. She decided to follow him and stood awkwardly against the wall whilst he put the kettle on. One thing she missed was how whenever she used t come over he always offered her a hot chocolate knowing how much she loved them. He turned his head to her and gave her a smile.

"Hot chocolate?"

Brittany couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face and nodded. "You know me."

He kept the smile on his face and nodded his head turning back to the counter getting a mug out, which she noticed was her favorite one, putting the powder into it making sure it was the right amount; he knew how specific she was about how it needed to be. She watched him get his own mug out putting a tea bag in then turn to face her motioning for her to take a seat which she accepted sitting at the table. She put her bag down on the floor beside her and looked at her grandpa once he was sat down waiting for some sort of yelling to happen and was surprised when it never came.

"Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" Brittany asked confused expecting him to say something at least about her being MIA with him. "I mean I thought it'd be the first thing you would do or that you wouldn't let me in."

Her grandpa chuckled shaking his head. "Brittany, what did your grandma and I always tell you when you came here?" He asked before getting up when he heard the kettle boil.

"That I am always welcome here?"

The elderly man nodded his head. "Exactly so no matter what the circumstance is, you should know that you are always welcome here."

Brittany smiled as he walked towards her with the drinks putting one in front of her and the other in front of himself on the table. She took it and held it in her hands feeling them warm up instantly, which was more than what she got last night. She knew she couldn't tell him about it though since she knew he'd be upset with her for sleeping outside. He always wanted her inside safe and sleeping outside was definitely not considered safe.

"Thank you. How have you been?" She asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate, which she noticed was exactly how she liked it.

"I've been good. It's been difficult not having your grandma around to tell me to do things but I miss those things." Her grandpa explained with a sad smile taking a sip of his own drink. "But I'm glad she's no longer in pain and I'm sure she's up in heaven looking down on me yelling me to do things and that's enough." He added with a chuckle which made Brittany smile.

"I'm glad grandpa. I'm sorry about not being at the funeral even though I wanted to be."

The man looked at his granddaughter. "You wanted to be there? How come you weren't?"

Brittany shook her head not meeting the man's eyes. She felt guilty enough as it is without seeing him upset with her. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Brittany..." He began but she just shook her head dismissing him.

"I can't."

He sighed and nodded in understanding. Well he didn't fully understand but he understood that she had her reasons that she couldn't explain to him and that was enough of an answer to accept. He knew Brittany and even though she seemed different, he knew she would come to him when she was ready. You couldn't ever push a Pierce to talk. It just didn't happen.

"Okay honey, I understand. If you ever want to talk you know where I am." He put his hand on top of Brittany's and smiled when he saw her lift her head to meet his eyes. Brittany looked down at his hand and looked up at her grandpa with a smile.

"Thank you, grandpa." Brittany says moving her finger around the rim of her mug.

"You're welcome, kleindochter." He responded taking his hand back taking another sip of his drink. "Now tell me, what's been happening with you and your mom?" He asked and at that moment Brittany felt her heart drop. Jason didn't tell them about the accident which means he doesn't know she's in a coma. Crap.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Santana was leaning against the counter, coffee in hand, thinking to herself. She had actually finally talked to the girl she had been curious about since she had seen her yesterday, which she knew wasn't long but still. From their meeting she didn't know what to think of the girl apart from the fact that she seemed a little guarded but that was only from the fact that she wasn't very open to saying where she was from. Then again that could have just been the fact that they had just met and she didn't want to tell her, which made sense. She was definitely gorgeous but just thinking about her brought up a lot of questions in her head. Where was this girl from? Where was she living in Lima? _Who _was she living with? What was this girl's story?

Brittany. Just hearing her voice made her smile. She seemed so bright and happy but when you saw her in person it was different. Happiness was there but there was something about her which was different but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew this girl must have some kind of past to move to Lima without anyone knowing but she couldn't judge. Everyone had their own lives, and Santana knew more that anyone that someone getting involved in your life wasn't fair. No one liked someone getting in their business just to be nosy. She wanted to know Brittany but how could she when she only saw her at certain times in the day? From their last encounter it didn't seem like she was attending school at the moment so how was she meant to see her? Not that she was excited or anything...that wasn't her thing.

She heard footsteps coming from the stairs and she knew instantly who was coming. Her brother had a tendency to run around the house a lot, and even though it annoyed her parents, she liked seeing him so energetic. He was just one of those people you saw who wasn't known to lounge around the house. Well at his age you can't expect that but Santana knew he would never be like that. He liked exercise too much. She smiled when he ran into the room.

"Hey 'Tana!" He greeted with a grin on his face before going into the cupboard to get the cereal out. "You leaving soon?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" Santana asked with a smirk teasing him.

Jonah shook his head quickly. "No, I was just wondering as all. Mami and Papi are gonna be down in a sec. They're just getting ready for work."

"Alright champ. Get yourself some breakfast then so you don't go hungry."

Jonah nods making his breakfast when her mother walks into the kitchen wearing her work uniform. She smiles in greeting as her mother comes to a standstill beside her, making herself a drink.

"Morning Mami. Early shift?" Santana asks moving to lean against the other counter to give her mother some room. She notices her nod her head.

"I do. I'm covering for Joanne who is off sick. Thank you for getting Jonah to make his own breakfast. God knows you're the only one he listens to."

Santana chuckles at her mother's comment. "I don't yell at him that's why. That's yours and Papi's job."

"Of course that's why." Maribel responds chuckling moving to pick the milk up from the table. "Oh I meant to ask. Did you find anything out about that girl you saw? You never said anything."

Santana nods her head picking grapes from the fruit bowl. "Oh yeah, I met her yesterday. Didn't get much out of her, but she seems nice."

Before anyone in the room could say another word, Antonio walked in kissing his wife's cheek before pouring himself a drink. He sighed happily after tasting his drink then sits down at the table across from his son who seemed to be interested in his cereal bowl.

"Mornin'" He greeted picking up the paper looking at it.

"Morning Papi." Santana and Jonah greeted simultaneously. Santana looked at her father and noticed how tired he looked. "You look tired."

Antonio chuckled. "Having a bad night's sleep will do that to you."

Santana laughed before looking at her watch noticing the time. She had to go to school today for Cheerio's practice even though it was Saturday The coach was that extreme she had to run a mandatory practice on the weekend which was annoying since she could easily be still in bed but no. So she ate a few more grapes before picking up her backpack. She kissed her mother and father then finally her brother before walking towards the door. There was no way in hell she was going to be late and suffer through Sue Sylvester's rants. She had been late before and she still hasn't forgotten it to this day but at least it gave her motivation to not be late, which was something.

Walking down the street she felt how fresh the air felt and how it wasn't cold, just nice. It distracted her from her thoughts for s few minutes which were then interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Quinn there.

"What are you doing, Fabray?" She asked whilst turning and continuing to walk with Quinn catching up and walking beside her.

"I'm going to practice just like you are. What do you think?"She asked before rolling her eyes at the comment.

Santana shook her head walking towards the building and onto the field along with the other Cheerio's that had arrived before the both of them. At least they weren't late and that was something. She began stretching along with Quinn. She looked at her as she did the same. Quinn noticed the Latina looking at her and looked back at her curiously.

"You clearly wanna say something so out with it."

Santana looked at the blonde before shaking her head and looking away. "Nothing, I was just in my own head that's all. Not that it would be any of your business why I was anyway."

"When are you gonna stop being all snappy with me?" Quinn asked with a frustrated sigh. "I'm your friend and I am here for you to talk to, you know? That's what friends are for."

Santana knew this but she had always been distant with others at school opening up wise in case they found out who she actually was. Sometimes those closest to you are the ones who hurt you the most and no matter how much people don't want to admit that, it's true. Santana was about to say something when Sue Sylvester's voice came echoing over the field from a megaphone she had in hand.

"Ladies get into your positions! I have not got all day and I do not have slackers on my team!" Coach Sylvester shouted out which made all the cheerleaders scurry into position not wanting to get on the wrong side of their coach. "Come on, come on hurry up! I'd like to get on with something before noon today!"

Santana and the Cheerio's were about to get into position when they heard Coach Sylvester's voice once again.

"Changed my mind. 20 Laps around the field. Go!"

The Cheerios knew better than to complain so they made their way around the field with no complaints. They all knew how their coach was so they kept their opinions to themselves since they wanted to be on the winning team of the state. Quinn was running beside her but they didn't say anything to each other. Even as Captain she liked keeping on top of her game so whenever she was told to run, she did. Well unless she was exhausted then she just stood and yelled orders out at people.

"You think this is hard? Try being waterboarded. That's hard!"

Santana rolled her eyes at the comment but kept on running anyway. She needed this spot more than anything since if he was going to keep her sexuality hidden then this was the perfect way to hide her identity. No one would suspect a Cheerio to be a lesbian which is why it was so easy for her to hide it, for now at least. She already got enough crap with her being in Glee Club so she didn't need the extra attention on her if she was just a regular student. She had been struggling ever since she realised she was gay. She had a crush on a female teacher to begin with but if she was being honest she kind of always knew. She had never been that interested in boys, even as a young girl. When people had a crush on people such as Justin Beiber in school, she had a crush on people like Brittany Spears. She always knew it was different but she never thought anything of it since it was normal to her. She only realised how different it was when she started McKinley and saw how other students got treated. She vowed to never let herself get treated like that which meant hiding who she was.

She hadn't told anyone, not even her parents. It wasn't as though they wouldn't be accepting or anything, it was more that once she told someone it became real and Santana wasn't ready for that type of announcement yet. It wasn't as though she was ashamed or anything, she actually accepted herself, but she just didn't want people to stop respecting her or for the Cheerios to refuse to change in the same locker room as her. That type of stuff does happen; she'd seen it herself in school. She shook those thoughts out of her head and continued running focusing on what she was doing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Just seeing how shocked her grandpa made her feel awful. She'd hate it if she had a child and found out years later that she was actually in a coma. It would rip her apart and she'd want to hurt whoever kept it from her. She knew her grandpa was different though which was why his reaction was different than hers. He just seemed overall shocked which was a reasonable reaction given the circumstances. She had finished her hot chocolate and was now just waiting for her grandpa to say something. It made her angry how Jason hadn't told her grandpa about her mother but there was a reason for that. Brittany suspected that he had something to do with the crash as bad as it sounded. She had her suspicions ever since it happened but she didn't say anything in case he hurt her or something. But now she was just pissed off with him.

"Grandpa?"

The man looked at Brittany in shock. "Your mother has been in a coma for two years?" He asked in shock in which Brittany nodded in response. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Brittany mumbled looking down at her cup. "Jason."

"Excuse me?"

She sighed and looked up meeting her Grandpa's gaze. "Jason didn't tell you when he was supposed to. The doctors were going to phone you themselves but he stopped them and said it would be better for you to hear it from him, even though I knew you'd prefer to hear it from them."

"Are you telling me that he didn't tell me purposely?" The man asked his granddaughter curiously, "Because if you are then you need to tell me."

Brittany sighed shaking her head. "I'm not saying that he didn't tell you on purpose. It's just he's someone to be weary of so it's possible. Just leave it grandpa; I don't want to talk about him."

"You sure?" He asked and Brittany nodded in response.

"Ja. Ik weet het zeker."

The man accepted that nodding his head and got up taking their cups to wash them in the sink Brittany watched him curiously not sure what to make of the situation since her grandpa was always known to keep some emotion to himself and now he had suddenly gone quiet but she understood. She didn't really speak a lot after it happened and still didn't really tell anyone how she was feeling. Plus he lost his wife two years ago and now it was possible he could lose his daughter too? It wasn't something Brittany herself would want to go through.

"It's nice to know you still speak a bit of Dutch even though your mother hasn't been around." Her grandpa pointed out.

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "You know me grandpa. Always keeping up to date I am. Plus it's kind of hard to forget when you've grown up with your mom speaking it to you."

"True. She was always telling me how she was trying to get you to know the language young so it was easier for you to remember and learn. Turns out she was right."

Brittany chuckled and nodded her head. He was right in that aspect definitely since she remembers when she was young and her mother teaching her different words of the language. She had used picture cards and at one point just spoke Dutch throughout the day so she was made to learn it and it did help so she was thankful to her for that. Unfortunately after her mother fell into a coma she didn't speak it as much since Jason always snapped at her for talking anything but English in the house. She had to practice in her own time even though she didn't need to technically.

Her grandpa's chair being dragged across the floor was what brought her out of her thoughts. He sat back down across from her on the table.

"So how about you tell me why you are here." The man suggested. "You must have come here for a reason."

Brittany nodded her head in response. "Yes. I came here because I applied to McKinley to go to school there but obviously I needed a guardian so I put you down. They want you to come with me on my first day next week so they can see that you're real. Is that okay?"

The man knew there had to be a reason to why his granddaughter showed up out of the blue and there it was; school. He was glad she was thinking of her education, so he couldn't fault the girl in any way.

"Of course that's okay. Just let me know where I need to be and when and I'll be there." He answered with a warm smile. "You know I'll always be here for you Brittany."

Brittany smiled back knowingly. "I know grandpa but still. Thank you."

"Have you brought anything with you from home?" He asks eyeing her backpack which didn't look like it had much in it at all. Brittany nodded her head.

"Yes but I really just shoved things I really needed not thinking about the rest. I came here to get away but don't worry I won't be bothering you or anything."

Her grandpa frowned at her. "Bothering me? You aren't bothering me at all. You will stay here with me whilst you live here. Is that clear?" He asks looking at his granddaughter.

"But grandpa you don't-" Brittany began but stopped herself when she saw the expression on his face and nodded her head. "Yes, that's clear."

Brittany knew when to stop talking with her grandpa. Everyone knew that you didn't want to make him angry or you'd regret it so when he told you to do something then you did it. It wasn't as though he scared you; it was just that seeing him angry was something you didn't want to see. She had to admit though that she had missed him and at least she would have a roof over her head every night.

"Good. Now I want you to get some clothes for yourself." He told her standing up walking into the living room. She was about to follow when he returned and handed her his card. Her eyes widened. Was he really going to trust her with his card?

"Grandpa you don't need-"

He waved his hand dismissing her comment. "Hush. I want you to take that and go to the mall in town and get yourself some nice clothes for school as well as some pens and such things."

Brittany looked from him to the card and back again before standing up and smiling hugging him. He was so generous at times which was definitely a trait she wished some people had. She pulled away and nodded her head pocketing the card This would give her a chance to redo her image so she wasn't noticed as much as she was in her last school. It wasn't as though she didn't like being noticed but sometimes she had wished she was just invisible. Starting a new school gave her that chance to just...blend in instead of all the attention being on her. Also since she was trying to hide out a bit she would need to keep hidden in case she was discovered. There was no way she was going back to the life she was living. She couldn't.

"Thank you. I'll go into town now and grab some things. I might not be back for lunch."

He nodded his head understanding that it may take a while. Teenage girls can take forever in the mall at times. "I understand. Don't worry about coming back for lunch but I want you back for dinner."

She nodded her head picking up her backpack walking to the door. "I'll be back by dinner, promise."

"I know." Her grandpa responded. "Now go and have fun. I'll see you later."

She nodded her head and walked out of the house and into town. She had no idea how this was going to go living with him but she had to admit that it was better than her previous home. Well...it was fine before her mother got into the accident then it turned into a home she hated going back to. Sometimes having a stepfather can be a good thing since they take away the pain of not having a father around, but then again it can be an awful experience. It depends on the person and the experience they have. She pulled herself out of her thoughts walking up to the mall.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Santana was sore. It was all she could think about at the current moment. She had just finished cheer practice and her boy was just sore throughout. The coach had pushed them hard which wasn't unusual but that didn't mean it didn't make her body sore afterwards. After the group had run 20 laps, they had gone through a rigorous routine five or six times until it was perfect. Coach Sylvester didn't want anything less than perfect and even when it was, it still wasn't good enough. She was currently walking back towards her house when she saw the mall down the road. As much as she wanted to just collapse on her bed she knew she needed a new pair of jeans which she had been meaning to get for a while. Deciding to walk through the pain, she made her way towards the mall.

Santana walked through the doors making her way towards the jean section of the mall; however, when she turned a corner she bumped right into someone. Groaning she raised her head to have a go at whoever had gotten in the way when she saw it was Brittany. Brittany who was wearing the same clothes from the day previously but it wasn't like anyone would be able to tell. She raised her head and saw Brittany was indeed looking back at her with the same amount of curiosity that she was giving her. She let her eyes gaze over the blonde; one thing she did notice was how blue her eyes were. The eyes were her favourite part of any woman since usually when you are talking to the person you are looking into their eyes. Brittany's eyes were just...so beautiful. They were an ocean blue colour but probably even lighter than that.

Brittany decided to be the one to pull her eyes away from the brunettes blushing nervously running her fingers through her hair.

"S-Sorry that was my fault." Brittany stutters apologising with a blush to her face, "I wasn't looking where I was going clearly."

Santana shook her head in response. "No it was mine. I was too occupied in my thoughts."

"Aren't we all?" Brittany asked chuckling which made Santana's heart beat faster. God her laugh was just...damn it Santana stop it.

"I guess we are. What brings you here?" Santana asks.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders walking to the clothes behind her looking through the racks. "Shopping; got given some money so I could get some new clothes so here I am. Trying to reinvent my image a little, so I'm more of a person who blends in Get me?" She asks looking up from the clothing rack to see Santana nod then looks back at the clothes.

"Why would you just want to blend in?" Santana can't help but ask out of curiosity.

"Why wouldn't I want that, is the question." Brittany responds holding out a jacket in front of her. "You see I don't want to be popular like you. I want to be someone who just goes to school to learn then goes home afterwards. That's enough for me."

Santana looked at Brittany astounded by what she just said. Wait, how did she even know she was popular to begin with? "Wait, how do you know that I'm popular?"

Brittany smirks. "You are wearing a Cheerleading outfit, you're popular."

Santana curses herself for not thinking of that before looking back at the blonde. "How can you just want to blend in? I mean they say high school is the best time of your life. Why waste that by blending in?"

"Let's go back to my previous statement shall we? I don't want to be popular like you and blending in is enough for me." Brittany says rolling her eyes. "Are we done here? I have shopping to get done."

Watching the blonde she knew she had just bothered her or annoyed her by the way she was acting now. Santana sighs and was about to walk away when she ends up walking towards the blonde haired girl stopping in front of her. She was tempted to just look at her but that would not help matters right now and it was seen as creepy too so it was out of the picture She wanted to know her so what better way to do that than by shopping with her? It's what friends do, not that they were friends or anything. Just...she just wanted to know the girl.

"Can I join you? I need to get some new clothes myself and I don't know you that well so maybe we could use this time to get to know each other." Santana suggested watching Brittany look through the clothing rail which made the blonde look up. Brittany looks over at her for a few moments before leaning her forearms on the rail.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you get to know me?" Brittany asks looking straight at the Latina. "I don't need someone around who's going to keep asking questions about my life that I don't want to talk about."

Wow. This girl was more guarded than what Santana thought. "Well you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'll just be someone you can hang out with."

Brittany watched Santana's reaction to her question. It was true. She didn't need someone poking and prodding her life since it was sensitive to her. She had been through a lot and talking about it just...well, she just didn't want that. The problem was though that she wanted to know the girl standing in front of her currently. She didn't want to be popular but she didn't have to be to have friends, right? She bit her lip looking down before looking up giving Santana a nod of her head in response mumbling out a 'sure' before going back to looking at clothes.

Santana smiled and kept the other side of the clothing rail to Brittany looking at clothes herself but she couldn't help but glance at the blonde every once in a while. She might not want to open up to her but at least her thoughts of the blonde might go away after some time. She could then go back to concentrating on her school work and Cheerleading but she will admit, she is glad she gets the chance to hang out with her no matter how guarded she seemed to be.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dutch Translations:<strong>

**Kleindochter - ****Granddaughter**

**Ja.**** Ik weet het zeker – Yes. I'm sure**


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee or any of the characters**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and are following this story. I hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Showering. It was one of the things in your life you have to do at some point due to hygiene but it was also one of the places many people do their thinking. It was just soothing and there was no one around, so it gave you that time alone without anyone bothering you and it was just amazing. Feeling the hot water fall over your body and how afterwards you just feel so refreshed was the best feeling. Brittany was one of the people who did appreciate a nice shower. She always liked it back home since it gave her a reason to lock the bathroom door without it being suspicious to Jason. It gave her time alone so she always took as long as she could in there even if it meant he was in there until she water turned cold. She just had that time to think about things and it was actually the place she got the idea of running away to Lima. Never in her life had she thought of doing it when her mother was around, but now she felt as though she had no other choice. She knew being here wasn't much but her grandpa's house was now a home to her.<p>

She had been living here the past week and she wouldn't ask for anything more from the man because he had treated her with such respect and care; it was all she ever wanted. She went out sometimes during the day to check out the town, even though every time she saw the same things mostly, but it was nice just walking around knowing no one knew her and couldn't judge her. Well that was a lie; people judge all the time but one thing she loved was that they could only judge her by what they see, not by what they know.

The day she went shopping with Santana she came home with a variety of clothes. She bought clothes from pairs of jeans to leather jackets, but she only bought one of them due to only needing one. She just needed to recreate her style without looking...what's the word she's looking for...rough maybe? She didn't want people seeing her as someone who would hurt them or anything like that. She just wanted people to understand that she had no business in joining any clubs since she was just going to school to learn and that's it. All she wanted was to go to school and come home at the end of the day. It's all she needed to do in retrospect. Brittany sighed turning the water off when it started to turn cold and stepped out the shower taking the towel from the rail and wrapping it around her body before walking to her room. It wasn't much really but there was a bed, desk, TV and wardrobe and she didn't need much more than that.

When she went shopping the week previous she had bought herself a few things for her room such as a lamp, so she would be able to read and do her homework without using the big light, some blinds, so others couldn't see inside the room, plus a hairdryer and some hair straighteners. Well she couldn't go to school with bad hair that's for sure and she also purchased a few essential items for herself. When she got settled into her room she put her family photo on the desk and her bag with everything in it on the floor in front of the desk. Walking into the bedroom Brittany wrapped her robe around herself when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Her grandpa walked in holding a bowl of cereal which she noticed was just a cereal he kept in the house but she didn't mind. She was grateful either way. He placed the bowl on the desk. "Sorry honey but it's all I have in the house. We'll go shopping later on when you finish school."

"Thanks grandpa and its okay. It's better than nothing, right?" She said with a chuckle starting to towel dry her hair in which the older man nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Remember to pack all your things and double check so you don't forget anything. We don't want you looking bad on your first day."

"Grandpa..." Brittany sighed with a small smile shaking her head, "I'll be just fine. I'm a Pierce."

The older man chuckled. "Of course you are. Okay, well I'll leave you to get ready and you just meet me downstairs when you're done."

"I won't be too long."

"I know. Just like your mother you are." The older man smiled before exiting the room.

Lucky for Brittany there was actually a mirror in the room above the desk which meant that she had something besides her phone to look at when doing her hair and makeup. Not that she wore a lot but she liked to look nice when leaving the house. Plus even though she swore she would keep herself guarded, she was looking forward to seeing Santana. Something about her was just...captivating. With that thought in mind Brittany allowed a smile to form upon her face and continued on getting ready. She decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a top with a picture of a tiger on it with her leather jacket on top and a pair of boots. She looked in the mirror and smiled. It was definitely different than what she usually wore but she liked it.

Once she had gotten herself ready and had eaten she picked up her bag off of the floor, packed her school things along with her phone and iPod making her way down the stairs with her bag upon her shoulder. Her grandpa was sat in his usual seat watching the morning news when he turned his head upon hearing the door open. He got up and put his coat and hat on.

"Thanks for doing this." Brittany murmured looking at the floor. "I know it's not the most convenient of things"

"Are you kidding? I'm glad you are here and that you want to go to school." He assured putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you no matter what anyone says, okay?"

She nods her head lifting it. She accepts his words making her way to the door with her grandpa. She knows that her grandfather drives so it isn't any secret when he opens the garage to see his old car still there. She chuckles and walk to the passenger side of the car once he's opened it and gets in. Her grandpa looks at her with a confused expression which makes Brittany even more amused.

"You still have this old thing?" She asks putting her bag down on the floor between her legs. "It's _old._"

"This _old thing_ that you say has been around for years. You rode in this as a child thank you very much and it is _still _going."

Brittany can't help but smirk at him. "Exactly my point grandpa; you need something new."

This time her grandpa laughs "_New_? I don't _need_ new when I have quality already. Now shush and let me drive you to school so we don't make you late."

Brittany chuckles leaving her grandpa to it to start the car watching the street go by whilst they make their way to the school. They technically could have walked but she didn't want him straining himself just to take her to the school so she accepts the lift anyway.

He parks the car in the parking lot and gets out along with Brittany walking with her up to the school. Students were around and looking at her but after glaring at a few of them, the people around her stopped staring.

"Brittany, stop glaring."

She gave a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't need to if they wouldn't stare."

"You are new so they are going to."

Brittany holds her bag strap as they walk up to reception mumbling. "Still doesn't give them the right to stare."

The elderly man shot her a look telling her '_don't argue with me_' which Brittany got since she didn't say another word. He turned back to the receptionist talking to her about Brittany starting school today whilst Brittany leant against the wall watching the students pass by going to lesson. Just by looking at a few people she noticed what the hierarchy was like in the school. There were the Jocks, Cheerleaders, Goths, Nerds and by the looks of it, just the regular people. She would have to look more into that as she stayed here so she knew exactly who to avoid.

Once her grandpa was done they were led to the Principal's office which, as she remembers, she'd been to before. The principal came out to greet the both of them shaking his hand.

"Thank you for bringing your granddaughter to school, Mr Pierce. I assure you she will love it here." The Principal, who she remembers is Principal Figgins, says in greeting. "My name is Principal Figgins and if you need anything you just let me know."

"John Pierce. I have no doubt about that, I assure you." Her grandpa responds chuckling putting a hand on her shoulder. "My granddaughter chose the school and I trust her judgement."

"Well I'm glad Brittany chose us as a school. We'll look after her." Principal Figgins says with a smile. "If you want to get off we can take it from here."

John nods his head turning to Brittany putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll see you tonight. Don't cause trouble and have a good day. I'll see you tonight."

"As if I will cause trouble but your requests are being processed." Brittany smirks before hugging him. "Bye grandpa. I love you."

He pulls away raising his eyebrow at her which causes Brittany to let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I forgot. Ik hou van jou , Opa."

"That's better." He gives his granddaughter a smile. "Ik hou van jou , Kleindochter. If your mother isn't here to keep up your Dutch then I will. Have a good day."

Brittany watches him leave before turning to her Principal who she had met previously last week at their meeting. He gave her a smile motioning for her to go into the office. She sat down but when he was about to close the door she turned to him before he did.

"Could you...um...leave it open?" She asks wearily biting her lip nervously.

"Sorry, my memory gets to me sometimes. You said that when you were last here as well." He says shaking his head sitting on the other side of the desk getting out a piece of paper pushing it towards her. "This is your time table and on the top of the sheet is which locker is yours and the combination for it. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just let me know."

She nods mumbling a 'thank you' before walking out the room and out to the hall. Looking at her sheet it states her locker is number 45 and lucky for her, they all have numbers on so she makes her way down the hall looking for hers.

Brittany eventually finds hers so she stops and puts the combination in that's on the street and pulls expecting it to open but it remains shut. She sighs in frustration trying again but it still remains shut.

"Bloody thing." She mumbles checking the sheet to make sure she got it right.

"Need some help?" A voice behind her asks. She turns around and sees a boy standing there with a Letterman jacket on and a dopey smile upon his face.

"Yeah my locker won't open." Brittany sighs defeated moving out the way when he walks towards her locker looking at the combination on her sheet entering it but, lucky for him, it opens. She smiles as he motions to her now open locker.

"There you go. Sometimes you need to jiggle it a bit before it'll open." He states holding his hand out. "I'm Finn Hudson."

"Brittany Pierce."

"You're new I assume?"

She lets out a nervous laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

He gives her a smile shaking his head. "Nah I'm just wondering since I've never seen you before."

"I'm new." Brittany sighed nodding her head putting her books into the locker but leaving her English book in her bag since it shows that she has that lesson first. "Um...where's room E4?"

"Down the hall and it's the first door on your left. Can't miss it."

"Thank you. I'll see you around."

Brittany gives the boy a small smile in gratitude then makes her way down the hall. Once she finds the room she notices that the teacher didn't seem to be there yet so she walks in taking a seat at the back of the class. Better this way since its less likely she'll be chosen to speak. She got her book and pen out waiting for the teacher to show up. Everyone else was in their own conversation when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at her phone to see Jason trying to phone her again. Sighing she decided to turn her phone off and put it in her bag so she wouldn't need to deal with that. She knew that as soon as she answered that call she'd be done and she was not about to ruin that now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Okay so this school wasn't too bad. Yes, the teacher sucked and the students weren't any better but it wasn't that bad. Brittany had never been too into the learning at school but she was actually getting into it because, for once, the content wasn't actually boring. She could see herself actually learning for once and it wasn't all because of the content but also due to the fact that she wasn't scared at the place she was living and could get work done and keep on top of things.

Brittany was making her way towards the bathroom when she was shoved hard against the locker. She gasped in surprise when she saw a bunch of footballers smirking at her as though she was an attraction they found amusing. One thing people didn't know was that she could actually defend herself but she was not about to make a big deal out of this so she just stood up straight looking back at the footballers.

"Can I help you?" She asked calmly.

"You're the new girl." One of them said which made her laugh making the others frown in confusion.

"So? What's it to you?"

Another footballer laughed. "Well since you're new we thought we'd give you a nice McKinley High greeting."

Before Brittany could say anything one of them threw what looked like a slushy into her face which made her eyes burn but all she did was glare at them whilst they laughed. She promised her grandpa she'd be good so reacting was not going to do anything. The footballer who was in the middle came right up to her face smirking.

"Welcome to McKinley High...loser."

She glared at him shoving him away from her walking to the bathroom throwing her backpack hard onto the ground. She was about to start rubbing her eyes when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Santana standing there giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't rub your eyes or it'll just irritate them more."

Brittany sighed in frustration. "What is their problem? I did nothing wrong and they just come up to me and throw this slushy in my face. What's the deal with that?"

"Yeah, sorry that's what they do to all new people." Santana says before taking a paper towel and starting to dab Brittany's eyes slowly getting the slushy out of them. "Don't take it personally."

"Don't take it _personally_? That's the best advice you have right now?" Brittany snapped. "I have _slushy _in my _eyes_!"

"I know it sucks but you should be left alone now and don't yell at me for it. I didn't do it to you."

The blond grumbles looking down at the floor before Santana lifts her chin back up s she can focus on what she's doing. "I know you didn't but it just pisses me off how guys like that can do things to others and get away with it."

"They won't get away with it forever." Santana says moving to clean out the other eye. "I don't know how things were at your other school but here it will be different. We're in the state of Ohio. Being different is frowned upon all the time so it's best to just try and fit in."

Brittany looks right at the Latina and frowns. "Oh and you'd know all about fitting in, wouldn't you? You're a cheerleader for god sake."

"Since when is being a cheerleader a bad thing?" Santana asks curiously pulling away once she's cleaned the blonde's eyes. "It's a sport."

Brittany shakes her head turning away from her. Yes she is being quite harsh but she didn't want to be soft. She was soft at her last school and where did that get her? Nowhere is the answer to that. She takes a paper towel cleaning the rest of her face off keeping her eyes away from the girl beside her. She might think the girl is attractive but by being nice and having friends allows other in and Brittany just couldn't take that risk. She threw the paper towel in the bin turning to the girl.

"You told me you were going to be the type of person for me to hang out with without the whole opening up, correct?"

Santana nodded her head in response. "I did and I still stand by that."

Honestly, Brittany hated being mean to her. She was really trying to be nice and here she was being a bitch. She looked at the girl and saw how honest she seemed to be and nodded her head sighing. She still stands by what she said about being nice but Santana was different. She seemed genuine.

"We can hang out but I mean it when I say no asking questions about my past. I have no intention of telling anyone about it and that includes you too."

"Okay I won't ask any questions." Santana says with a small smile. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Brittany raises her eyebrow at the cheerleader. "Did you not hear me?"

"Oh! Crap, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Santana babbled before Brittany raised her hand to stop her and letting a smile creep upon her face. Santana sighed in relief. "Sorry I didn't mean to ask. It just came out."

"I know stop panicking. Its fine no worries but, as I said, I don't talk about anything that happened in my past so just don't ask." Brittany explained before picking up her backpack making her way to the door. Just as she was about to open the door she turned her head to look back at the brunette with a smile. "Thanks for your help."

Santana smiled nodding her head. "Anytime but just so you know; you need to change your top. You'll be cold all day if you don't."

Brittany nods her head and walks out of the bathroom leaving the brunette in the bathroom to sigh happily. Santana was definitely different than other people she had met but that didn't mean she was going to become best friends with her or anything like that. Taking Santana's advice she walked to the locker room and saw some spare shirts on the side Yes, they might be school shirts but it was better than nothing. She took off her leather jacket and her dirty top swapping it for the clean one and put the dirty one in her backpack before putting her leather jacket back on. She looked down at it and sighed realising how the top definitely didn't go with the outfit but it was better than being wet and sticky from the slushy. Shaking her head she decided to make her way to the lunch room to grab some food before next lesson. Hey, even someone as hot as her needed to eat.

Walking into the cafeteria she noticed how busy it was which didn't bother her too much since at her last school it was the same but it was different last time since she didn't have everyone pushing in line to stand next to her like she did at her last school. Whilst standing in line it reminded her of the time she met her ex girlfriend for the first time.

**- 2012 - **

_Cheerleading couldn't have gone any better. She had always been a favourite to the coach due to being able to do anything she asked without complaint. She worked out daily to be able to keep up with all of the routines and it did her well. No one hated her for it though since she was always on hand to help the others on the team. She was a team player and she wanted everyone to do well so, to her, helping everyone else benefited the team as a whole. They had one of the best coaches in the district which meant they were pushed to the limit. Yes, they had all heard about Sue Sylvester but in their opinion their coach was just like her but less brutal. _

_Brittany was walking to the lunch room with her teammates. The good thing about her was that she could eat what she wanted but not gain any weight. She did enough exercise after all so what was the point in starving herself when she had an amazing body already? Exactly, there is no point. _

_Walking into the cafeteria she instantly walked to stand in line getting her purse out of her bag. She feels eyes on her but then again that isn't unusual. Being one of the most popular girls in the school does that to you and it doesn't exactly go away. But it wasn't just boys either because since she isn't exactly hiding the fact that she is bisexual, she has girl's eyes on her too. It's nice to be noticed but it can get annoying after a while. She shrugs the feeling off and puts her bag back on her shoulder when she notices her bag hit the girl in front of her. _

"_Sorry about that." Brittany mutters not wanting to cause any attention to herself. _

_She's surprised when the girl in front turns around giving her a smile. Okay, wow; this girl is the definition of beautiful. She has brown hair and eyes and comes to about her ear in height. Brittany always thought that height difference between any couple was cute, just not so it was dramatically different. Seriously, Kyle and Lucy in the grade below have a dramatic height difference and she can't help cringing every time they are near her._

"_It's okay no worries. I'm Isla. Isla Jones." The girl says holding her hand out. "No need to introduce yourself. I know who you are."_

_Brittany bites her lip looking down then looking back up shaking her hand feeling sparks as soon as their hands touch. She looks down at their hands noticing how their hands are still shaking so she pulls her hand back laughing nervously. What is wrong with her?_

"_Well I am well known so it doesn't surprise me actually. Are you new?" Brittany asks watching as the girl shakes her head. _

"_No I actually started a few weeks ago. It's okay though, I don't expect you to know me."_

_Okay so not noticing people or things isn't uncommon for her but then again she can't help but feel awful that she didn't know that she had started. Just because she was one of the top cheerleaders didn't mean that she bullied anyone because of it. Actually their school was one of the few schools in the state that had a no tolerance bullying policy that was actually followed through.. Anyone who bullied others were suspended and if they continued to bully anyone then they were expelled and with the opportunities people got from this school, it usually stopped at the suspension. But back to the topic at hand. How could she miss this girl? She was gorgeous after all and Brittany was usually pretty good at noticing good looking people. _

"_I'm sorry and I do mean that. It's just as a cheerleader you see people come and go all the time and I must have missed you." Brittany explained sincerely. "I'm often in my own head so I apologise for that."_

_Isla smiles nodding her head. "I understand and I accept your apology."_

_The pair of girls stood looking at one another when they heard the lunch lady clear her throat to get her attention. Isla turned her head to see that she was holding up the line. She blushed taking a tray walking to where the food was. Brittany smiled and followed her. Seriously, Isla was adorable when she was blushing. Damn it, did she really think that just now? Brittany got her food after Isla moving to the till but stopped the other girl when she went for her purse. She got some money out of her own handing it to the lunch lady before walking away afterwards with Isla in tow. _

"_You didn't have to do that."_

"_I know but I wanted to." Brittany responded turning to face Isla. "You can make it up to me by joining me for lunch."_

_Isla raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Oh yeah? And if I don't?"_

_Brittany chuckled. "Then you will have the joy of seeing my face at another time."_

"_My friends are waiting for me so I guess I'll be seeing your face again." Isla says winking before walking away. _

_Brittany bit her lip watching the girl walk away. Damn that girl is good. Brittany saw her friends waving her over so she let her eyes move away from her and walked towards the table where her friends were sitting._

**- 2014 -**

Sighing she got her food and went to pay for it. She did miss her but she had to break up with her due to her leaving. She had decided a few days in advance so she broke up with her not that long ago actually. It still hurt but it was for the best. Jason knew about them dating and even though he wasn't fond of it, he didn't stop them, which was actually quite weird.

Shaking her thoughts out of her head she walked to a table sitting down not wanting to be bothered. The food they had given her didn't exactly look appealing so she pushed it away from her getting her phone out of her bag. She turned it back on and went to her pictures to look at the pictures she had on there of her friends, ex girlfriend and her mother. She missed all of them and would do anything to be with them again but what was the point in feeling sorry for herself? She had a life here now and she had her grandpa who was doing a lot to make sure she felt comfortable and at home.

Everyday Brittany looked at her phone awaiting a phone call from her mother's doctor to tell her she's awake and okay but it still hasn't come yet. She would love for it to happen but what were the chances of that? She'd been in a coma for two years and she still hadn't woken up so it was possible she may never wake up. She hated thinking of that prospect but it was a possibility. Sighing she put her phone away and back into her bag turned off standing up to leave when someone sits beside her. Santana.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asks.

"Well I was about to but if you're staying then I might as well, right?" Brittany responds before sitting back down.

"Look we don't have to sit together if it's too much for you." Santana says frowning at the blonde. "Don't let me keep you if you have somewhere to be."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something and it just got to me a bit. I don't want you to go Santana. You're not actually that bad to hang out with." Brittany explains shaking her head. "I just...I'm just adjusting to living here that's all."

Santana sighs before nodding her head. Of course it must be different living in a new place that's different from where you're used to living. She wouldn't know herself since she's lived in Lima her entire life but she understood. Last year she went to LA with the Glee Club to sing at Nationals and it was different waking up somewhere new but, of course, she had her home to go back to. Brittany didn't. She had moved somewhere new so she wouldn't say she understood. She couldn't. But she could relate to that in some way.

"It must be hard moving away from home." Santana says turning her body to face Brittany's. "I won't say I understand, because I don't, but I can relate to it a bit since I've stayed away from home before. But obviously that's different." Santana adds and smiles when she hears Brittany chuckle.

"Yeah it's a bit different since you can go home afterwards. I'm okay though and I'll get used to it."

Santana looked down nodding. "True. How are you settling in at home?"

"_You mean how am I settling into my grandpa's house?_" Brittany thought to herself before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm settling in okay I guess. Could be worse, right?"

Santana laughed nodding in agreement. "Very true but then again could be better."

"Could be better, yes."

Before either of the girls could say anything else two people sat down opposite them. Brittany noticed the boy from earlier but she didn't know who the other one was. She was short and just by looking at her she could tell she was annoying. Brittany was a people person so she was good at reading others and knowing who she would be able to stand and who she wouldn't. Unfortunately in this case, she wouldn't be able to but she had to try and be nice.

"Berry you and your lump of a boyfriend can get lost right now."

"Santana, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Brittany assured with a small smile.

"You do not want to be on the same table as them, trust me. Manhands over here is the most annoying human being on the face of this planet." Santana says raising her voice turning to glare at the two people who just joined the table.

"I'll have you know Santana I am in no way annoying. I am just an overachiever and I have goals but I would rather be who I am than be someone like you who is moody 24/7." The girl sitting next to Finn started talking to Santana whilst she just sat there listening, but one thing was for certain. She was annoying.

"Oh do not even go there with me Berry!" Santana snapped.

"I am just being honest Santana. Frankly it is rather worrying how much anger is built up inside that 5'5 body of yours." The girl went on but from what Brittany can see, no one is actually listening apart from the girl herself. Figures.

"Okay dwarf how about-" Santana goes to say before Brittany holds up her hand to stop her. Santana looks at her curiously but nods her head anyway. Brittany turns to the other brunette across from the table.

"I have been in your company no more than a minute or two and you are already starting to get on my nerves, so if you could stop doing that it would be much appreciated."

"And who are you exactly?" She asks raising her eyebrow. "I don't believe we've met. I'm-"

"Yeah I don't care." Brittany says cutting the brunette off. "What I do care about is the fact you only get one lunch during the day and mine is being ruined by your annoying little voice which I don't care to hear. Oh and by the way, you are smaller than Santana so don't go on about her height when you are shorter than her."

"But I was just-" The brunette started to say but Brittany raised her hand for her to stop talking.

"Stop talking. What are you, 5'2 or something and you're talking to Santana about her height?" Brittany asks laughing. "I mean that is just rich, really."

The girl frowned. "I'm 5'3."

"And I still don't care." Brittany responded shrugging her shoulders. "Please leave. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch and you're ruining it. I won't ask again."

The brunette frowns then turns to her boyfriend. "Come on Finn, let's just go."

He nods and they both get up and leave with Finn sending her a small smile of apology. Brittany nods and turns to face Santana who was smirking at her.

"What?"

Santana laughed shaking her head. "You are amazing. I mean the way you just ranted to her was classic. Something I thought only Quinn and I did."

"She was just getting on my nerves and I didn't like the way she spoke to you." Brittany said with a shrug. "Who's Quinn?"

"She's my friend. Known her since I started this school in freshman year." Santana answered taking a bite of the salad that had been on her plate since she sat down. "She's the one who got me to try out for the Cheerios."

"Do you like being a cheerleader?" Brittany asks curiously. Ever since she had stopped being a cheerleader she had to admit she missed it but she didn't want to betray her team back home by joining another.

"It's alright I guess. I mean Coach Sylvester is a bit brutal but she makes sure we do well and she's a great coach." Santana smiled looking up from her food. "It may seem weird that I go through all that just to be a cheerleader but it's more than just a sport to me."

Brittany understood exactly what she meant. She felt the same when she was a cheerleader. It was more than just a sport; their team was like a family and they supported each other no matter what. She missed them and she wanted to text them so bad and had to even turn her phone off sometimes to stop herself from doing so. She's the head cheerleader, well was, and even though Katie can take over her spot, she's not as good as her. Not to be big headed or anything but Katie just doesn't have that confidence to lead a team like she does. She was in the process of helping her when she was at the school but when she had to leave she couldn't continue doing it, so before she left she sent Katie an email of the routines she had planned for the year since she had no idea how long she would be.

"I understand more than you know."

Santana goes to ask what she meant but then she remembered she promised to not ask questions so she just nodded her head and smiled. They both heard the bell go off signalling the end of lunch which made both girls groan.

"Urgh, always the best parts of the day that feel so short and go quickly." Santana complained standing up. "Ready for lesson?"

"I've actually got a free period funnily enough but I'll walk you to class."

Santana smiles and once Brittany stands up they make their way to Santana's classroom. Even though she wanted to keep her walls up it didn't mean she couldn't be friends with Santana. Plus come on, who wouldn't want to be with someone like her? With that thought in mind she walked her to class trying to figure out what she was to do in her free period.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dutch Translations<strong>

**Ik hou van jou , Opa – I Love You, Grandpa**

**Ik hou van jou , Kleindochter – I Love You, Granddaughter**


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: Neither Glee nor the characters belong to me **

**Hey guys. Thank you so much to all that are following, added this story to their favourites and who have reviewed. No matter how many reviews I get I'll still keep on writing so feel free to leave one if you wish, but if you'd prefer to just read it then that's fine too. Hope that all that are reading are enjoying this! Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"What's with you hanging around the new girl?"<p>

Santana looked up at her friend with a frown. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering since I saw you hanging around her at lunch." Quinn said with a shrug of her shoulders putting her books into her bag. "You know her or something?"

Picking her bag up and putting her books in her own bag, Santana wasn't sure whether to admit that she had in fact met the girl before she even joined the school. What would she say? She hadn't mentioned the girl really, so Santana understood why it would look a bit odd to be talking and sitting with someone on their first day of school. Not that she cared or anything. Well, maybe a little.

"She's just a girl who joined the school today so how would I know her? She's not related to me or anything if that's what you think."

"Why would I think she's related to you? She is clearly white, Santana." Quinn stated rolling her eyes walking out of the room with Santana. "Why is it that every conversation we have _you_ seem to turn it into an argument?"

"I don't." Santana said defending herself. "You just ask questions about stuff that is none of your business."

Quinn sighed in frustration shaking her head giving up. "Fine, I'll stop asking about your life. Look, when you decide that you actually want a friend, I'm here."

"Quinn, I didn't mean-" Santana started to say but she saw the blonde put her hand up signalling for her to stop.

"Its fine, I get it. Just text me later."

Santana was about to say something else but Quinn walked away before she could get a word in edgeways. Sighing Santana made her way to her locker putting her books away. It wasn't as though she meant to be a bitch to Quinn; she just...had stuff going on. Okay, that was technically a lie since Quinn was going through the same things as her, only without the whole lesbian thing. She just didn't want people talking about her and assuming she was gay or something. That would be everything she worked for down the drain, and she wasn't about to risk it just for the sake of being who she really was. She had time for that once she had left high school.

She closed her locker and was about to go when she saw Brittany standing there. She jumped in fright not expecting to see her there.

"Brittany! What are you doing there?"

Brittany looked at the girl raising my eyebrow motioning to her locker. "This is my locker. I'm putting stuff into it and taking stuff out just like you are supposed to do."

"Sorry, you just surprised me. I didn't see you."

Brittany nodded her head. "No worries I get it. Sorry we keep seeing each other like this."

"No need to apologise; can't be helped." Santana said dismissing her comment shrugging her shoulders. "You know that top definitely does not go with that outfit."

Looking down at her top, Brittany chuckled. "Well it was the best top I could find in there, so unless the school is going to start stocking up on decent tops to wear, I had no choice."

"Well if they do let me know." Santana responded with a smile. "Well I've got to get to English so I'll see you around."

"See you later."

Santana walked off and couldn't help but think about the blonde. She couldn't help herself but on a completely unrelated note, one thing she knew was that she had to find Quinn and apologise for earlier. She was only asking questions after all and it didn't exactly give her the right to snap at her. She made her way to her classroom sitting down thinking of what she was going to say to Quinn when she next saw her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The bell went off signalling the end of the day which made Brittany feel a hell lot happier. It was weird being at a new school and not being surrounded by all of her old friends and her girlfriend, well, ex girlfriend now. She would never admit this to anyone but she actually missed the attention she received at her old school. She loved people checking her out and wanting to be her friend but the problem with all of that was that when she went home, everything was different She wasn't the happy cheerleader that everyone knew and loved. She was miserable and scared, but she didn't want anyone knowing so she hid it away from everyone. She refused to let her girlfriend at the time go over to her house with the excuse that her step-father didn't like company, which wasn't generally a lie. He did hate company; her company. Ever since her mother was in that 'accident' he started to basically see himself as the man of the house but Brittany had no intention of listening to him. He wasn't her father and if it wasn't for school she'd have gone and lived with her own father.

Ever since her mother's so called 'accident' she made it her mission to find out the truth. It was weird how it happened because according to police she crashed into another car with a lot of force, but she knew her mother was a careful driver, which made things suspicious since the roads weren't exactly slippery at the time of the crash. Had the car being tampered with? Was it actually the other driver's car that crashed into her? Was the crash planned? She had all these questions in her head over the past two, nearly three, years. But if it was planned then who would do something like that? Who would purposely put her mother's life at risk? All signals pointed to Jason but he was at a work party that night so he couldn't have caused it. Or could he?

He had been acting very out of character the week prior to the crash. For example he hadn't really been around her mom that much as though he was trying to distance himself, and there was the fact that he seemed to take his phone calls out of the room which he never did before. Okay, maybe that was work phoning him but Brittany doubted it. Jason had never been a very nice man in her eyes and she highly suspected that he only started dating her mom so he could get closer to something...or someone. He seemed the type of person to do that and Brittany had experienced his attitude first hand to know when he was acting different.

Brittany walked out of the school thinking over small details whilst walking back to her grandpa's house when a boy turned up next to her. She raised her eyebrow noticing it was the boy from earlier on who she met in the library in her free period. His name was Kurt or something like that.

"Hey?"

The boy smiled. "Hey. Remember me from earlier? We had a free period together."

"Oh yeah. Kurt, right?" Brittany asked for confirmation in which Kurt responded with a nod of his head.

"That's me. How was your first day?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders holding onto her bag strap. "It was okay I guess. It's different from my last school."

"Understandable. Where did you live previously?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"No offence but I don't feel comfortable sharing about my past with someone I hardly know."

Kurt nodded his head in understanding. "I get it. You hardly know me but you do seem to know Santana Lopez."

"No I hardly know Santana. I met her on my first day here and she's decent enough to hang out with. Sue me for being friendly."

"I'm only messing with you, Brittany." Kurt laughed after seeing her reaction to his comment. "You like her?"

"What?" Brittany asked turning her head towards him quickly. "I don't like her. I mean, I don't like her in _that _way if that's what you're asking. I like her as in someone who likes one's company, that's all. Friendly."

The boy raised his eyebrow smirking. "Sure about that? You don't seem too sure."

"I'm sure, now stop asking questions! I don't like being questioned."

"Okay, okay, I apologise." Kurt said. "I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, text me. We may have just met today but you seem pretty cool and even though your fashion sense seems a lot different from most girls I know, I'd still like to be someone you can talk to."

Brittany nodded her head. She remembered earlier on that Kurt had literally taken her phone away from her from its place on the table and added his number to it. He added another girl's number too, Mercedes or something like that. She was insistent on being left alone but apparently that wasn't possible. In a way she didn't mind as it was nice to have company again, but in another it was bad because the more friends she had, the more people would be interested in her and that was not a good thing.

She was about to turn back and talk to Kurt when she suddenly had this feeling that she was being watched. She knew this feeling all too well since she felt it a lot back home and it made her very uncomfortable. Now all she wanted was to get back to her grandpa's and stay there. At least she knew she would be safe.

"Look Kurt I have to get back so I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course! I'll see you tomorrow, Brittany." He responded with a smile.

Brittany gave him a small smile then walked away from him and towards her grandpa's at a fast pace. She kept looking from side to side to see if she could spot anyone but when she couldn't, it made her worry even more. She knew that technically she had no reason to be worried since she hadn't lived there that long and there was no way she would be able to be traced either, but there was still this sense of panic that overcame her. What if he had found her? What would she do? There was no way she was going to go back with him. No way.

Once she made it to the house she opened the door shutting it quickly leaning her back against it closing her eyes. Things couldn't be getting bad already. First she had gotten slushied this morning and now she had this feeling of being watched too? Tomorrow had to be better than today. It just had to be. She opened her eyes to see her grandpa looking at her with a worried expression consuming his face.

"Are you okay, Brittany?" He asked with concern. "You look scared."

Brittany nodded standing up straight putting her bag on the floor. Should she tell her grandpa about how she felt? But if she did that then it meant going into everything that happened in Phoenix and she wasn't ready for that conversation. She didn't think she ever would be ready, but definitely not right now. She decided to put a fake smile on her face instead and pretend everything was okay. She'd had enough practice to do it convincingly.

"I'm fine Grandpa. Just a stressful first day, that's all." Brittany lied, walking past him to get herself a glass of water. "It's a new place so I'm just getting used to it."

John looked at his granddaughter for a few minutes before deciding to dismiss it. She was probably right after all and that he was just worrying over nothing. It had happened before when she first turned up at his door and she seemed fine now. Well...fine wasn't a word he would use, but she was doing okay from what he could see, even though he had a feeling she was hiding something from him. It did hurt since they were close when she was growing up but things change and he knew that. He would just have to keep an eye on her.

"Okay, but you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your grandpa."

Brittany turned to face him with a smile. "Of course, grandpa. I love you but nothing is wrong; just a stressful first day."

"Okay but I do have something I want to ask you."

"Well I'm all ears."

John motioned for Brittany to sit down. Once she did he sat down on the chair he usually sat in and looked at her thinking about how to address it without her walking away.

"Brittany you talked about your mother's husband, Jason, and it seems to me as though you don't trust him."

"What? I never said that I didn't trust him." Brittany said shaking her head taking a sip of her drink. "I said he was someone to be weary of."

"Which means, in other words, you don't trust him; I was just curious as to why you don't."

Brittany froze. What was she going to say now? There were a lot of reasons to why she didn't trust the man, but she couldn't tell anyone what they were. For one she was terrified about how they would react, and two, she didn't want someone to think she was lying. Brittany was many things, but she was no liar. She was always honest which was why people trusted her so much. But if she told the truth this time, it could tear her family apart and she didn't want that.

"No reason. It's probably because I'm just jealous over how much time he spends with her and it means her spending less time with me."

John frowned. "Don't lie to me, Brittany. That is not the real reason and we both know it."

Sighing Brittany shook her head. "Look, Grandpa, we both know how honest I am; it's one of the reasons why I am such a trustworthy person."

He nodded his head. "This is true."

"But this time, I can't tell you why I don't trust him. I have my reasons and that is enough for me to not trust the man. But between you and me, his past speaks for himself." Brittany explained before standing up walking to her bag and picking it up. She turned back to her Grandpa giving him a small smile and walking towards the stairs.

John was astounded. Brittany was always such an open person and now she was keeping secrets? Did something happen that made her this way? John shook his head standing up making himself a cup of coffee. As much as he wanted to go and talked to her again, it wouldn't do any good. If Brittany had a reason to have secrets, she wouldn't be so willing to share them but John knew that no matter what it took, his granddaughter would be kept safe and he was going to find out exactly who this man was. Brittany was hiding something and even though it was clear that she didn't want to tell John about Jason, it didn't mean he couldn't find out for himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the park Santana was thinking about a certain blonde. It was hard not to with the amount of times she saw her now. No matter what they just kept bumping into one another and that was without doing it on purpose as well. She wasn't sure exactly what to think since she had done everything to keep her secret hidden. Brittany was just making things a lot more complicated and she didn't like that She didn't like how she loved seeing her beautiful blonde hair when it was blowing behind her whilst she walked. She didn't like how every time she looked into her eyes it reminded her of the ocean. She especially didn't like how her legs looked as though they went on forever with how long they were and how she couldn't keep looking at them or her physique. Sighing Santana stopped and sat down on a bench. Sometimes hiding who she was was stressful and she didn't like it. She wished she had the confidence to be someone like Kurt and just be herself. She wished she had that courage, but she didn't. She was scared because she had worked so hard to keep her reputation up at school that something like this could bring it down very easily. Luckily no one knew but it would like one wrong move, such as looking at a girl too long, for her secret to be out and for her to be ruined.

Looking around she saw different couples such as skinny couples, chubby couples, a chubby and skinny couple and so on but from what she saw they were all straight couples. Around Lima you didn't see gay couples due to the majority of the state being against it. Well it hadn't been proven but even if there were people around like her, it wasn't as though it was 'normal'. Being 'normal' was liking the opposite sex, not the same sex, which made her even more of an outcast. It wasn't as though she hadn't tried to be like everyone else but she just couldn't. She had dated guys in the past and it was too uncomfortable for her. She couldn't do it. But now, people were noticing that. They knew something was different because she wasn't dating anyone and for a cheerleader to not be dating anyone was definitely out of character.

She was about to get up and walk home when she felt someone sit beside her. She turned her head to see Quinn sat there. Well it was certainly a surprise to see her sat there, especially after what she had said to her earlier on that day. She noticed how she was just looking ahead at the pond instead of looking at her, but Santana understood why she wouldn't want to look at her. They sat there in silence just looking at the pond; watching the ducks swim around the circumference of it. They actually looked kind of cute.

"Do you know why we are friends?"

Santana shrugged. "We met on the first day of high school so I guess we just stuck together after that."

Quinn shook her head. "We have each other's backs and we don't judge one another. We joined Cheerios together and have had many sleepovers. I've listened to your problems and you've listened to mine."

"I know, but what does that have to do with anything?" Santana asked curiously. "It has nothing to do with our argument."

"It does actually because this year you have been a lot more defensive than normal. I've noticed it more and more."Quinn told the Latina turning her head to look at her. "Do you trust me at all?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me you're gay?" Quinn asked curiously. "I'm your best friend and you know I would never judge you."

Santana felt her heart beat faster. Quinn knew? How could she know when she hadn't made it obvious to anyone? Did more people know? She felt herself start to panic more the more she thought about it. Did her family know too? What about the other Cheerios? If people began to find out who she really was it could ruin her and that was the last thing she wanted. She jumped when she felt Quinn's hand rest on her arm. She turned her head to see her giving her a small smile.

"H-How do you know?" Santana asked looking around and lowering her voice. "This can't get out Quinn. If people find out I'm gay they'll use it against me and I just...I can't have that. I _can't_."

"Woah calm down S. I've known for a while and after the way you reacted today, it just confirmed my suspicions." Quinn explained looking at Santana. "You acted as though someone seeing you around her was a bad thing. You brought out your defensive mechanism which, by the way, you have been doing a lot more this year."

Santana nodded her head looking down at her hands. She hadn't meant to act like that but when you are constantly keeping a secret, it does come out. She only acts like it at school since at home she doesn't feel the need to defend herself all the time since her family only ask about her dating life when she brings someone home. She doesn't tend to bring anyone home though which is why she doesn't panic at home.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. I only know because I know you. You haven't had a boyfriend in a while and you don't tend to talk about boys." Quinn explains. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise."

Nodding her head she didn't dare look up in case someone was around that she knew. She was still in shock over Quinn knowing and she was not about to have anyone else finding out. That would be more risky.

"Thank you And I'm sorry about being all defensive. You're right; I have been doing that a lot more lately."

Quinn nods and chuckles. "Only last week you shoved this freshman just for looking at you."

"I remember," Santana says laughing. "I think I was at my locker and she was looking me over and I didn't want people thinking I allowed that. Least she knows not to look anymore."

"Oh she definitely knows. I'm pretty sure she avoids you now." Quinn smirks before taking her bottle of water out of her bag.

Santana chuckled before stopping looking back at the pond leaning her back against the bench. It did make her feel bad knowing someone was now avoiding her because of that but that was just who she was at school. She was a bitch but for some reason she couldn't be like that to Brittany. She was different which meant that she acted different towards her. She just moved here and obviously had a past she didn't want anyone to know for reasons she didn't know. Santana wanted to know what had happened to her but Brittany said she didn't want to be asked questions and she accepted that. Santana knew she would hate someone butting into her life if she had told them she didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked bringing Santana out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You went all quiet a minute ago, you okay?" Quinn asked again with a concerned look on her face. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

Santana just felt relief that someone knew. It had been a secret for a long time and now that one of her friends knew? It made her feel better since it meant she wasn't carrying out this huge secret alone. Someone knew about her and she was glad it was Quinn. Damn it, she was going back into her head again instead of listening. She would have to work on that or people would notice something was wrong. Santana looked at her friend nodding her head.

"I'm good. Sorry I just keep going into my own thoughts."

Quinn smiled. "It's okay. What you thinking about?"

"About how relieved I am that someone else knows the truth about me." Santana answered with a small smile "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"That's an understatement." Quinn chuckled putting her hand on Santana's leg. "I know we aren't close as some friends are, but I am here for you. Remember that."

Santana nodded with a smile of gratitude watching Quinn stand up and walk away. She sighed closing her eyes for a second enjoying the silence around her. She opened her eyes again looking at the pond. She may not be ready to come out to anyone but one person knowing was enough for her. It was more people than she wanted to know, since even one person knowing is risky, but at least it was someone she trusted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Keeping something from her grandpa wasn't something she wanted to do, just like she didn't want to be laying in bed right now looking at the ceiling. There were a lot more productive activities she could be doing but she couldn't bring herself to do them. She sighed sitting up looking around the room. How is it that one person can ruin everything without being around? Shaking her head she stood up picking her bag up off of the floor getting her books out. She may not have had homework on the first day but that didn't mean she couldn't catch up on some reading. Wow...that sounded extremely nerdy for her to say. When she was living in Phoenix she would be hanging around with her friends and girlfriend but no. She was stuck without anyone around to keep her entertained or to stop her from dying from boredom.

Deciding to find something to do she picked her phone up and flicked through her contacts for someone around here to talk to when she stopped and saw Santana's name. She didn't even realise she had her number. Had someone put her number in her phone without her noticing? Well it could have been Santana but there was no harm in asking, right?

**To Santana: Hey it's Brittany. Did you add your number to my phone?**

She sent it and not ten seconds later she got a reply. Why her heart was beating faster was a mystery. She's just a girl after all.

**From Santana: I wondered how long it would take you to notice. Sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought you could have my number just in case, you know? **

**To Santana: I get it but when did you even add your number? I don't recall you even having my phone today **

Shaking her head in disbelief she sent the message. That girl was one sneaky person to be able to get into her phone and add her number without her noticing. She had done it to other people before, such as her ex Isla, but no one has done it to her because she's quite observant. Maybe she dropped her phone or something? Who knows? It wasn't long before Santana responded.

**From Santana: You didn't notice but you dropped your phone on the floor so I took that opportunity to add my number. I know it's creepy but I wasn't sure how else to do it**

Well she was right about one thing. She didn't notice her phone drop on the floor earlier so maybe she was sneaky in that aspect but why not just give the number to her personally? What is with people in the school not giving numbers out? That's the second person today whose just added their number to her phone. Seriously, people today.

**To Santana: You know you could have just given me your number instead of going through all that. Much easier ;)**

A winky face? Seriously, what is she playing at? Okay so the girl is pretty, so what? There are many pretty girls in the school that she could be talking to so why does Santana get to her so much? Groaning, she laid back on her bed before hearing her phone vibrate on the bed. She just wanted to ignore it but she couldn't. She wanted to text this girl. She wanted to get to know her. She wanted so much but sometimes getting what you want isn't always the right choice. Santana could easily be someone she doesn't like, if that's even possible, since people hide who they really are a lot of the time when they start seeing someone. Not that they are or anything...but they could be...one day...maybe. Knowing she wouldn't be able to resist, Brittany picked up her phone once more.

**From Santana: But that's taking the fun out of it :P**

Shaking her head she put her phone on the desk moving her arm over her eyes sighing happily. It wasn't long ago that she was living in Phoenix scared and alone but for some reason this girl made her not feel so alone. Yes she had friends back at her old school, but they didn't understand. They never did because she wouldn't let them. She couldn't. She especially couldn't have allowed Isla to find out what was actually going on. It would have broken her. Now though, things had changed. She felt safe in the house, not afraid that someone was going to come into her room and disturb her and she had a friend in school that didn't ask questions. She knew Santana had to be curious about where she came from and what had happened to her but she was glad she wasn't asking and was keeping her questions to herself. It's all she wants from her.

Every time she thought about the brunette, however, all she could think about was how beautiful she was. How her fair flowed just perfectly alone her shoulders when she had it down, how her brown eyes changed different shades of brown depending on the emotion she was feeling, how she looked not only sexy, but beautiful in her cheerleading uniform. She hated to think that guys were just looking at her as someone to fuck in bed. If she had that opportunity she would do everything to make her feel loved and beautiful. She would let the brunette know how beautiful she was and do everything to make her feel good, just the way she deserves.

Brittany sat up straight quickly. She wasn't seriously thinking about that right now. Santana was a _friend _not someone she was going to make her girlfriend. She would not have time for that kind of relationship around here. She was here to be safe and hidden, not to get a new girlfriend and have fun. Shaking her head she laid back down moving her hands over her face trying to make the thoughts of the Latina disappear but, frankly, it was a lot harder than she initially thought it would be.

She heard the door creak open and close then the weight of another person on the bed. She looked up to see her grandpa sitting on the bed. Brittany looked at him curiously trying to question his appearance in her room without saying anything. He never usually came in since he usually had something else to do.

"Everything okay, Grandpa?" Brittany asked knowing one of them had to say something, or it would turn super weird.

He chuckled. "I should be asking you that. You've been up here for quite some time."

"I know. I just...needed time to think I guess." Brittany responded shrugging her shoulders.

"What about?"

"I guess about everything; school, my mom...Jason."

"What about Jason?" John asked curiously wanting Brittany to explain further. He wanted to know about this man.

Sighing Brittany shrugged again. "He was looking after me before I left so...I'm sure he's looking for me."

John found the way she was acting rather concerning. He had noticed that ever since she came to stay with him she was different. She was more withdrawn and she didn't talk to him as much as she used to. She tended to just stay in her room instead, which wasn't exactly like her. She was acting out of character for her and it worried him. He put his hand on her leg.

"Does that worry you? That he might be out looking for you?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Brittany mumbled, noticing the conversation start to get more serious. "I think I might just take a nap."

John sighed and stood up watching her turn to face the wall curling herself up. He took a blanket from the side laying it over her before leaving the room. Brittany felt her eyes water. She hated making her grandpa feel like he was but...what more could she do? Distancing herself was the only way or he'd start asking more questions like he just had done. It was the same reason she'd told Santana not to question her about her past. The more people knew, the more worried they would become and she didn't want that. Sighing Brittany closed her eyes allowing sleep to take over with thoughts of Santana sneaking into her thoughts. She would be mad but right now, with how tired she was and with everything else she was thinking of, she allowed it.


End file.
